a journey to remember
by typhlosion the maniacal
Summary: Vince has wanted to go on a pokemon journey for quite some time, bored of the humdrum of his home, he decides it's more than high time he leave for an adventure. But, might Vince find more than an adventure with his pokemon? Only time will tell whether his pokemon are simply there at his side, or if they may have something... More. May contain lemons of HUMANXPOKEMON variety.
1. Chapter 1 a spirited beginning

Chapter 1

**A** **young** **man** **sets** **out** **on** **a** **journey** **to** **find** **adventure**. **But** **will** **he** **find** **more** **than** **he** **bargained** **for?** **Only** **time** **will** **tell...**

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon.

A spirited beginning.

It was december 13th, a friday when this all began. And it was cold and snowy, but thats just what happened to be the day after his birthday. And so disregarding superstition a young man by the name of Vince set out from his house on this cold and frosty friday.

He was bundled in clothes making him seem ridiculously top heavy, his camoflage insulated pants keeping his legs warm, his shoes were tough, made to keep water out, amongst other things.

The jacket he wore was a dark grey color with a red stripe where the zipper was, it had a two pockets on the chest and two for his actual hands, which were covered by fingerless gloves.

His jacket was zipped up and he had his hood on, but what we could see of his face was that he had a beard growing in, not too long. And that he was wearing sunglasses and a camo hat.

As vince trudges through the snow along route 4 going back he though about what he was doing. Thought about what had him in this situation in the first place. His father was always busy now. His mother... Dead.

She had died 8 years ago when a pokemon battle went awry. A charizard had been facing a ghastly. And when ghastly used confused ray charizard tried to use flamethrower.

Charizard missed horribly and had struck a tree, starting a forest fire.

Vince's mother, Carol had been out gathering berries with Vince. His family had always had a close bond with pokemon. Wild and tamed.

So when carol saw the flames she looked at the pokemon running and asked them to take her child to safety. A passing vaporeon nodded and Carol put the young Vince on her back. The fire had gotten close and smoke had been everywhere. It eventually caused Vince to black out. And when he woke up he was being shaken by the vaporeon at the side of a nearby lake. The forest fire was a mere memory by this time...

Though they never found carol's body... Or so they told Vince. Firemen took him home where Vince's father had just burst into the house. They told him the news and he cried for some time. Vince went to his father, Jeremy, and they simply stayed their. It wasn't until 5 years later Vince truly knew why his father had been crying.

Jeremy was a pokemon researcher in one of the labs around the world. Often journeying from one lab to another to help the professors. He wasn't home much. But he sent money to make sure Vince was fed.

Now, at the age of 19, vince wasn't going to wait any longer to go on his pokemon journey. He had no pokemon of his own yet, but he did have some forest pokemon in the nearby forest he was friends with. He was sure one of them would happily accompany him.

Vince trudged through the snowy banks towards the nearest pokémon research center. And he found the proffesor was out, but one of the aides gave him a pokégear and when vince refused a started he was given six pokeballs.

"God it's so bloody fucking cold!" Vince said as he struggled against the wind back to the cabin his father bought some time ago, of which only vince actually lived in year round.

As he trudged back to the house he instead went around and into the forest out back.

"Time to find someone who wants to go on an adventure with me." He said as he walked around trees, using them to block as much wind as he could.

He kept walking, the snow crunching beneath the heel of his shoes, every step flinging a little up and in front of him.

Soon he saw something between the trees, 'is that... A little girl?' Vince thought to himself.

He ran through the snow, flinging it everywhere until he found a girl, shivering in the snow and slightly blue.

"Maryn! I thought you would be asleep this time of year! What are you, nevermind, i gotta get you warm." Vince said as he picked her up, unzipped his coat and tucked her inside, holding her chill body in his arms as he carefully zipped his coat back up. He shivered as he felt her chill through his shirt. He quickly ran back to the house, one arm pulled into his jacket to support maryn.

Inside the cabin he unzipped his coat, revealing his black shirt, tucked into his insulated camo cargo pants and the still shivering form of a girl.

Vince quickly started a fire and wrapped maryn in a blanket. He held her tight as she sat in his lap before the fire, slowly defrosting.

Vince held her tight, "Maryn... What were you doing out in the cold like that?"

Maryn sniffled for more than just being cold as she hugged Vince tight and started to cry into his chest.

Vince smiled a little as he pulled his sunglasses off. Having forgot he was wearing them until then, and maryn looked into his eyes, seeing them shift in color from a concerned dark blue to a more happy aquamarine.

"You wanted to be the one i took on my journey didn't you?" Vince asked Maryn.

She simply nodded and curled up in his lap under the blanket as vince pet the little black haired girl's hair.

And so thats how the night passed, when Vince finally fell asleep on the floor, his hand resting on the girls head, Maryn yawned and shivered, still a little cold, she snuggled against Vince's chest and pulled the blanket around them. Soon Maryn was quietly snoring as if to mimic vince's own loud snoring.


	2. Chapter 2 a going away gift and a shock

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon.

Chapter 2:

It was saturday the fourteenth of december when vince awoke in his cabin with little maryn snoring hidden under the covers on his chest. He lifted them a little and chuckled quietly to himself.

It was about 9 o'clock when Vince woke from his slumber and yawned, stretching and hearing his joints crack as he regained flexibility. With Maryn still asleep on his chest Vince lay back, watching the embers die in the fire. He looked about the room, seeing that the window was dark and covered in snow. And yet he could hear a fierce howling of the wind, almost like suicune himself were trying to destroy the house with the north wind.

Soon he felt the blanket stirring on his chest and heard a cute little yawn, he laughed and heard an "eep!" Come from Maryn. Suddenly the blanket seemed a bit more filled than it had five minutes ago.

"Are you thinking you look decent now with that little guise maryn?" Vince said with a smile.

And maryn poked her dark haired head out from under the blanket. A blush and a frown upon her face. Vince merely laughed and stroked her hair gently. "You never fooled me once Maryn. I knew from the very beginning your secret."

Maryn snivelled and buried her face in his shirt front. Vince laughed and stroked her hair some more. "Come on, if i couldn't see through that, would you want to come with me at all? Wouldn't really be worthy of having a zorua as my first pokemon now could i? Dry your tears maryn. You won't fool me any time soon." Vince said with a chuckle.

Maryn looked up at him and pouted with her arms crossed. With a "hmph!" She turned away and hid under the covers.

Vince sighed and wrapped her in the blanket, hearing her sounds of distress as he picked her up like a kakuna and petting her. She soon popped her little black and red fur covered head out of the blanket and looked at vince with a glare that said quite simply, "you just couldn't let me feel like i was any good could you?"

Vince merely put a finger against her nose and watched as she slowly crossed her eyes looking at it, making sure she was so totally focused on his finger he slowly inched her closer to him, then moved his hand away and kissed the tip of her nose with a laugh.

Maryn blushed, sneezed, and hid all but her eyes in the blanket as she was held by vince. She no longer looked angry as she did embarassed, yet happy.

Vince smiled and gently put her on the bed.

"Feeling warm now are we maryn? Maybe you'll want to hitch another ride in my coat with me?" He smiled wide as he said it, watching as Maryn turned red through her fur. He could tell maryn liked him. The question was how much?

"I didn't hear a no." Vince said with a smile, and in less than ten minutes he was ready to leave the house, this time wearing a coat with large inner pockets, a camo shirt and cargo jeans in blue. He slipped his sunglasses on and put his hat on, and before maryn could react he had carefully put her in an inner pocket beforr zipping the coat up. He laughed loudly as he felt her squirm against him, only for her to pop out at the collar, her head fluff barely reaching vince's sorta beard, she looked up and her nose brushed vince's chin easily.

Vince patted maryn's head and opened the door to the elements, the wind was howling, the snow was falling in whole beds! The world was a white out. And then a snow bank fell from the roof just as vince closed the door.

"Well... I uh... I don't think we're getting out today." Vince said as he tried to grab the zipper, only for his hand to be brushed aside by maryn as she tried to stay in place.

"Alright, fine. I'll keep the coat on. But that means we are finding a way out." Vince said as he started to rub the glass clean of condensation. Looking outside he saw that the way into the shed, built with a door into the house of course, was clear of snow, so he stole out the shed door, and tromping through the snow, with a smiling zorua hidden in his coat, he made his way to town for supplies.

As he trudged through the snow for a couple hours on his way to town he thought it seems rather cold for the area. He ignored it for now as he finally stomped his way into the pokémon center.

"Vince! I thought for sure you would have been snowed in man!" Says the clerk.

"Oh, yeah. I had to use the shed to get out ron. Only reaaon i left is i couldn't get my coat off." Vince says as he slowly sneaks his hand to his zipper, only for a zorua to push his hand away with a paw.

Ron the clerk looks at the paw as vince laughs. Ron reaches his hand out to grab the zipper and maryn bites his fingers lightly, "ow! Geez, either it finds it really warm in that jacket or there is something going on."

Vince laughs, "SHE is rather fiesty isn't she?" He says as he pets maryn's black and red head fluff, "I find it cute any way." He says as he takes a seat in the lounge where the tv is blairing about the odd weather.

"So uh... Ron?"

"Yeah vince?"

"Where is everybody? No trainers, none of the usual crowd searching the isles, hell, i don't even see where nurse joy is!" Vince says wonderingly.

Ron steps out from behind the counter and grabs a walky from the shelf by the revitalization chamber behind nurse joys desk. "Oh joo-oooy! Somebody is a-worried about youooo." Ron says in a teasing voice, suddenly a slightly irritated voice is heard from the other end of the walky, "s-s-shut up, r-ron, you know i have a cold." As if to emphasize this everyone hears a sneeze from the walky. "And you kn-know just as w-w-well how to heal people's p-p-p-" another sneeze shakes the walky with a couple muffled coughs and a groan, "pokémon, uuuuughhh. Who could be worried about me any way?"

Ron tosses the walky to vince and sits back behind his clerk counter as vince depresses the button, "hi joy, i just wanted to see you before i got a chance to see if it was true aaaaall the joys in thr family looked alike."

Suddenly the walky goes dead with a slight hiss. Vince presses the button again, "uhhhh... Joy?" And he still hears nothing but a silent hiss, worriedly he sets the walky on the coffee table in the lounge and leans back.

A couple minutes later the front doors burst open with a blurr of pink hair!

"VINCE!" Shouts the pink haired joy, and a shivering coat wearing chansey waddles into the center slowly after her trainer, the joy spots vince and heads over, a box of tissues in her hand and cough medicine in a pocket.

"Nurse joy, are you feeling okay?" Vince says as she doubles over and coughs, she blows her nose as the chansey pushes her down on a couch and gives ron and vince the meanest glares possible, "Chansey! What?! What did i do?!"

Chansey just stares at vinces angrily before ron walks from his counter position and blocks her view while whispering into vince's ear, "dude, i think you got joy here... And chansey prooobably didn't give her permission to get put of bed. Somebody's in some serious trouble." Ron says as he nudges vince's elbow.

Vince just rubs the back of his head as he looks at the joy, maryn just snuggled in his coat collar watching aaaaall the strangeness.

"Sorry chansey. I wanted to talk to her... But i didn't want her out of bed." Vince sighs and gets up, reaching into his coat he picks maryn up with a squeak of annoyance, he puts her in his hood where she curls up with a grumble and vince moves to the joy, looking exhuasted on the couch.

Chansey continues to glare at vince even as he gently picks the joy up, chansey looks at him and starts to whack his leg, vince simply ignores the chansey as he walks to ron, "gimme a key, nurse chansey says she needs bed rest, then she shouldn't go back put into this." Chansey looks up at vince as ron passes him a key.

"Yeah, sure vince. Need any help?" Ron says as he starts from behind his counter.

"Naw. I got it." Vince says as he moves towards the upstairs rooms, followed by a worried and slightly irritated chansey, vomce quickly opened the door to the room and slips inside with the comatose joy, laying her on the bed he watches chansey as her eyes dart from vince back to the joy.

Vince slips quietly out the door, "she should probably not be wearing those clothes inside chansey. It wouldn't be right for me to do it." Vince says as maryn climbs onto his shoulder and rubs against his lightly bearded face, vince picks her up and spitd furr out as he holds and walks back down stairs to the lounge by ron.

Minutes later chansey walks down with folded set of clothes and a smile, she walks behind the pokemon center counter and puts the clothes in a bin while Vince and ron talk, all the while maryn is being stroked in vince's lap.

They sit there and eventually nurse joy is heard sneezing and shuffling her way down from her temporary room covered in a blanket. Vince watches her, ready to help as she waves a hand saying she is okay, chansey waddles up beside her hold a hot cup of sitrus berry tea with combee honey mixed in.

Vince leans back in his chair and keeps scratching maryn's neck gently as nurse joy sits on the lounge couch with a huff and a groan. As nurse joy takes slow sips of her honey-sitrus tea vince waits for her questions.

Nurse joy sets down the tea and looks up at him in determination and wipes her nose, "you're not going alone."

Vince looks at her and laughs, "how did you know maryn was coming with me?" She looks at him in confusion before maryn stirs from vince's lap and makes her way under his coat to pop up at the collar again. Vince laughs and kisses the top of her head.

Maryn blushes profusely and hides all but her eyes under the collar of his coat.

Joy looks at the zorua and smiles a weak smile before she sneezes. "I think maryn needs a check up before you two leave." She says as she gets up with the help of a concerned, and confused, chansey.

"You're too ill to work joy." Says vince.

"Chansey is the one giving the check up, i'm just going to supervise." She says with a smirk.

Vince nods slowly in acceptance, "alright... If you say so."

Chansey perks up and waddles over to vince with a happy "chaaaansey!" Before plucking zorua from the collar of his jacket, to the surprise of maryn. And soon they are in a back room.

In the lobby ron and vince talk of things, how the local blitzing blitzel football team is doing this year, how the berry crop is, and making wagers on the snowstorm.

Meawhile back in the examination room joy is leaning against a count with a mask over her mouth as she sniffles while chansey examines maryn.

"So... You gonna take care of him? He's a good guy. And he's been my friend ever since i came to town. I can see you care for him." Says the sick joy.

Maryn nods as she blushes brightly, chansey covers her mouth to keep from giggling at the sign of the vitals as she keeps examining maryn.

Chansey hands the clipboard with all the information over to joy, and joy raises an eyebrow and laughs until she coughs before she takes her masl off and smiles at maryn. "Based on this it seems someone more than cares for vince." She says with a wink.

Maryn blushes brighter and puts a paw over her snout trying to hide the truth.

Joy simply chuckled, "treat him right, i'm sure he will do the same for you." She walked out as chansey started to wheel the gurney with the blushing zorua back to vince.

"You had better stay the night at the center until the storm blows over vince." Said joy as ron nodded.

"She's right vince. This is a nasty blizzard. Ooo, maybe the abomasnow are all together and dancing for their 'midwinter festival'. Or the snover are all together looking at the town." Ron said with a laugh.

Vince shook his head at the idea, what would a bunch of abomasnow be doing even if they did get together?

"Alright, but only if the two of you do as well." Vince said. Ron and joy both nodded and both ron and vince grabbed a key and headed upstairs with joy walking into her room. Chansey ran about turning lights off as maryn snuck her way into vince's room between his legs.

Vince lay down as he heard the snap of joy's door closing behind the chansey as they all went to bed.

Soon he felt something wiggling into the bed under his arms, he loosened them and maryn's head popped up. He smiled and hugged her tight. "Goodnight maryn."

And as he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a sigh and a soft, "goodnight to you too vince..."

**ooo seems something may be happening. Find out next chapter what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3 a snowstorm worth enduring

Chapter 3 a snowstorm worth enduring

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon

Ahhh saturday, vince thought as he awoke to sun streaming through the pokémon center window into his room.

As he yawned he heard a light sigh and looked down to see Maryn curled up on his chest. Gently he stroked her and in her sleep she sighed gently with content. Vince quietly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as he slowly got up.

Carefully he moved around the room, taking a pair of long johns from his bag he somehow managed to get them on with one hand without maryn doing anything more than shifting to her back as she lay in the crook of his arm.

Soon after vince got all but a shirt on, and walked out of his room and down to the lounge, smells drifted to him upon the lazy air of the pokemon center: bacon. Nothing beat bacon. Wether it be swinub or spoink, possibly even pidgey bacon. It was less fattening (like turkey bacon) but still, bacon was bacon. And bacon waaas good. Thought vince as he walked into the pokémon center kitchen with Maryn snuggled into his bare chest. He saw chansey cooking on the stove with nurse joy looking MUCH improved over yesterday, her nose was no longer runny or red, and her eyes seemed just that much brighter, her skin was a creamy tan color, much better without the greyish pallor she had.

At the sound of vince's foot steps joy turned, her jaw hung open a little as she saw vince without a shirt; he wasn't the most muscled guy around, no, he was definitely not a judo master. But he didn't have too much fat on him. His chest was relatively smooth and you could almost see some definition to his muscles, under his arm, which still cradled little Maryn, was almost a four pack of abs, but he ate a little too many fatty foods so it was a very ALMOST four pack.

His skin was slightly tanned, just a hint darker than joy's from all the odd jobs he did around town. Most were outside so he built some muscles while what sun shone did it's best to make him sweat.

Vince noticed joy's expression and scratched his beard, slowly it was getting thicker, he chuckled and said, "If you leave your mouth open like that you'll catch combee if you're not careful."

Joy closed her mouth and blushed a bit. Then ron walked in and yawned as he stretched. "Something smells reeeeeeal good in here. And i don't think it's vince. I don't think he got a shower last night, PEEEEE YOU!" Ron said as he walked closer to the already cooked bacon on the counter.

Vince took a whiff of himself and grimaced, "what one day without a shower will do to you. Sheesh."

Ron tentatively reached towards the bacon, only for his hand to be not only slapped, but doubleslapped by chansey! Ron eeped! And pulled his hand away as chansey ran after him, shooing him out of the kitchen as joy laughed until he was out in the lounge.

Vince sighed as he started up the stairs, holding maryn close, he smiled and shook his head as he saw ron run from the kitchen with a chansey hot on his heels.

As vince went to his room he gently tucked Maryn back under the covers in bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes and hurried off to the bathroom for a shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, chansey had left off chasing ron when joy shout about the bacon. So ron moseyed his way in to talk to joy.

"He's definitely gonna be heading out today... What are you gonna do joy?" Ron said as he leaned against the counter.

Joy sighed and let her chin rest on her hand, "i don't really know. I'll do what i can i guess..." She sighed again and watched chansey busy herself with making toast. She got some miltank butter and spread it on the toast as she put it on a plate. This time ron was able to snag one while chansey had her back turned.

Joy got up and headed into the storage room, ron watched her and soon followed only to be whacked in the face with the door, splatting his buttered toast in his face. Chansey simply smiled, not looking his way as she continued to make breakfast. Almost like she new he had stolen toast AND gotten his comeuppance.

Joy looked at ron's butter and toast covered face and started laughing. She put a blue bag down on the counter as she grabbed a towel and handed it to ron. He grumbled and wiped the butter from his face, then took another bite of toast.

Joy smiled and grabbed the bag again, walking to the lounge area as she heard the water upstairs turn off.

Just in time too, as vince entered his room with nothing but a towel on Maryn yawned, her mouth open wiiiide as she rubbed a paw against her eyes and woke up, vince's face went a little red as he grabbed his clean clothes and hid in the adjoining changing room. Maryn simply stared at the spot where vince had been. 'Had he been... Naked?' She thought as she woke up.

John walked back out wearing a dark red shirt and blue cargo jeans. When maryn looked at him he just smiled and said, "what? I need a place for all my stuff somewhere."

Maryn started to walk to vince and stumbled, tanglex in the sheets she fell from the bed with a blanket softened thump that everyone heard. Vince laughed and pulled her from the wreckage of sheets and blanket, her fur all messed up from her sleep, and set her back on her feet. Maryn looked at him with an evil eye vowing vengeance for laughing at her. He simply opened the door with a smirk and bowed as if letting a princess out first.

Maryn pointed her nose away and pranced out the door, but inside she was rather happy he had done so, it made her feel special.

As she walked down to the lounge vonce closed the door to their room and walked after her, carrying a brush.

As ron and joy peeked out of the kitchen they joy took the lead in asking the questions, "what was that thump?" She said. Maryn glared at vince, a look saying "keep your mouth shut." Vince simply stared off at the cieling and tried to whistle innocently. Saying nothing as joy quirked an eyebrow and ron put 2 and 2 together. He quietly whispered in joy's ear what he thought had happened and joy simply covered her mouth and laughed.

As she calmed down they heard a distinctive "hmmph!" Come from maryn as she sat on the couch, her fur still looking all like she had, in fact, just woken up. Vince plopped down on the couch beside maryn and started to brush her fur. At first maryn's fur twitched in slight irritation, but soon the brush strokes were rather soothing her, and she soon sighed in content.

As vince was finishing up, her fur looking rather smooth and shiny now, chansey came out with a stack of plates. Pancakes, bacon, buttered toast, three differeny jars of jam and even a bottle of jacoba berry syrup.

Joy sat down beside ron, both of them across from vince and maryn as they started to eat. As vince weny to take a bite his pancake started to dissapear. He watched as zorua took bite after bite of his pancakes. The look in her eye simply said, "this is for laughing at me earlier." He sighed and picked her up, with an eep she dropped his pancake back onto the plate as he set her in his lap.

He took his fork and stuck the pancake, slowly cutting off a portion, he held it out to maryn. She looked up at him, amazed he wasn't mad.

She tentatively took the bite. Savoring the flavor of the syrup on the pancake as she watched vince cut another piece off and take a bite himself. And so they ate, every other bite for maryn and vince sharing. Joy simply watched with ron after they finished. Ron grabbed another piece of toast and wiggled his fingers over the three jars of berry jam. He slowly passed over the oran berry jam. Then the sitrus berry jam. Eventually he grabbdd the third. Rabuta berry jam.

He spread some rabuta berry jam over his toast as Vince fed Maryn the last piece of bacon.

Vince leaned back, putting his arms behind his head he sat there, sunlight streaming through the windows. Outside snow sparkled from the light bouncing off the pure white landscape.

Maryn sighed and with a guilty look in her eyes she laid her front paws on vince's chest and laid there. "I'm sorry i was so mean vince."

"What?" Vince stared wide eyed at the little zorua. Joy was stunned, ron had even dropped his toast. Chansey simply smiled and cleaned up the mess like nothing had happened.

Maryn blushed hard and covered her snout with her paws as she sniffled, "i'm sorry i stole your food..." She said as she started to cry a little. Ron was sitting there stunned. His mouth so far open he could have caught a whole vespiquen, forget a combee.

Joy was shocked as well. She just had a hand over her mouth as she looked at Maryn.

Vince was the first to react, he started stuttering, "w-wait... What? U-uh... M-maryn it's fine. Don't cry. Why... Why are you talking to me?"

Maryn sniffled and looked at vince, "you mean it?"

Vince nodded, too baffled at her talking to him to say anything more.

Maryn nuzzled his beard gently, "i... I guess it's cause i feel safe around you vince... I guess thats why i'm talking to you." She sniffled a little before she felt vince stroke her fur gently.

"Even before i decided to come with you... Every spring, summer and autumn you were in the woods, playing with me. You knew from the beginning what i was... No matter what i looked like to you. And you still played with me. And every time spring came around i would find a pile of berries, and they smelled like you..."

Vince nodded and held her close, "thanks for trusting me... You're my friend. And even when you try to trick me i still can't get mad at you."

"Really?" Maryn asked with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Really." Vince said.

Chansey slowly walked around gathering plates. Closing ron's mouth on a new piece of rabuta berry jam covered toast. As chansey took the dirty dishes to the kitchen joy finally seemed to come to her senses.

Maryn nuzzled vince's cheek as joy got the blue bag from chansey who had brought it with her from the kitchen.

Vince looked at the bag with surprise, "what's this for?" He asked her.

Joy smiled and simply said, "open it."

Inside was an assortment of berries, clothes freshly laundered, some potions and escape ropes, and a large brand new silph co. Tent. It even said experimental on it.

Vince looked at the tent strangely, "whats so experimental about it?"

"Well... Ron's cousin is a scientist for silph co. And whem they gave him the assignment of seeing it field tested he said, 'who better than someone who might buy it to test it?' And so he sent it to ron a week ago with a note saying, 'give this to any trainer you see fit. And just so we can get some notes on it, here is a pokégear number."

Vince lookdd at it and put the number in his pokégear. "Guess i can ask him about the, 'experimental' stuff then." He said and put the little folded up tent back in the bag. One thing he noticed though was...

"Where are the pokéballs?" He said.

Ron slapped his forehead as he finished his toast, with mouth full of toast he sprung up from the lounge couch, "i knew i fugot sumpting." He said, quickly swallowing thr last of the toast he rummaged behind the count and brought out six pokéballs. He quickly charged them to his card and handed them over to vince.

"Ron! These are all luxury balls!" Ron nodded and sat back on the couch. "It's the best i can do for a going away present man. Just make sure each one counts."

Vince nodded and looked down. Maryn hadn't said a thing about all this. "Do you still wanna go with me maryn?" She looked up at him with disbelief. "Can i?" She said with hope.

Vince nodded and held out a luxury ball. The gold trimmed black and red velvet ball was tapped by maryn and in she went, it never even rocked as she wanted to go so badly. It simply took her in and the red light shone saying capture complete.

Immediately she burst back out of the ball and smiled at vince, she was so happy!

Vince hugged her and they gathered the rest of their stuff. Joy looked a bit sad and vince walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks for all you've done joy."

She smiled and hugged him back, snagging his pokégear she danced away and put her number in just as vince snatched it back. Joy smiled and waved as she went into the kitchen to help chansey finish the dishes. Ron stared in awe and basically tried to melt with vince as he looked at the number, "dude... You got joy's number... Lemme see!"

"... Andrea joy... Wow. I never knew her real name." Ron says with wonder. "Neither did i ron." Says vince.

Inside the kitchen andrea hears them and laughs quietly.

Maryn looks up at vince patiently, "when do we go? And um..." She blushes as she looks down, "i... I'm kinda too short to get through the snow myself..." Vince simply kneels down and takes maryn into his arms.

Maryn sighs and rubs against his chest as vince tries not to laugh and zips his coat up around her.

Soon vince is standing at the doors of the pokemon center with andrea and ron watching him. As the doors open inward he takes a step forward... And is buried as snow topples from in front of the door. As dangerous as it could be both ron and andrea laugh at vince's legs sticking out of the snow.

Half an hour later they try again, and this time vince is slogging through the snow, the fresh crunch of powder beneath his shoes as he waves back to his friends in the pokemon center.

As each step takes him further from all that he knew, someome who has also been something he knows pops her head out of his collar, "it's so pretty out vince!" Maryn says, making vince smile.

"You've always hibernated during winter haven't you maryn?" He says as he scratches her ears.

"Yeah. But snow looks fun. Except for that one time you found me..." She says, thinking back to the time not but two days ago that she was almost frozen to death, and the subsequent time she spent cuddling vince to get warmer made her blush. "I think i really like snow now though..." She says thinking of how when ever she seemed cold vince would hold her all the closer.

She huddled down in vince's coat a little as they tread along route 401 out of rubyberg. Soon a light flurry of snow was falling, they saw snovers in snow filled clearings having a snowball fight, breathing hills of frost that shook to reveal a sleepy looking abomasnow.

Vince saw many such pokémon, 'maybe ron had some truth in his "abomasnow festival" idea after all.' Vince thought as he skirted the snow ball wars.

As time went on he passed into route 402 to sapphire city. On the way it started to snow harder, he saw swinub and jinx, even a few smoochums and a mamoswine. Once he even thought he saw a weavile darting through the trees.

He kept going until he stepped on a patch of ice and it moved under him, revealing a full set of the vannillite evelution set. As they moved awau from a startled vince and maryn, their snowcloak abilit made them dissapear as a snowstorm started to howl.

Vince pulled out the tent, hammered down the corners into actual ground, and set it up as a beartic with two cubchoo wandered past, completely unnaffected by the mid winter blizzard. As he stepped inside the tent and closed it behind him, he felt like something was strange.

He couldn't put his finger on it at first but then he walked from the entrance into the first room, then the second, and finally a third before it hit him, IT WAS WAAAAY ROOMIER ON THE INSIDE THAN IT HAD ANY RIGHT TO BE!

As vince unzipped his coat and looked around he pulled the pokégear out and called ron's cousin, zeke.

"This is zeke of silph co. How may i help you?"

"Zeke? I got this tent from ron... And uh... It well... It seems really roomy on the inside." Vince said as he toom in aaaaaall the space that seemed so prevalent in the tent.

"Ah! So you are the trainer he deemed to be good enough for the tent-de-luxury. It's kinda simple really. It works like a pokeball, but with free entry and exit. Then again sometimes pokeballs work that way too... Anyway. The tent is at least twenty times as big as a pokéball is." Zeke said with pride.

Vince nodded to the video screen as he walked about through what seemed like a complex with maryn.

"The thing is, each pokéball has about 1% of the space inside as this. Just enough for the pokemon to be comfortable, but not much for recreation. That changes per ball, for example, the luxury ball has 20% of the space of this. So this is 20 times the size of a pokeball outside, but 5 times the size of a luxury ball's inside."

Vince looked to maryn and she nodded in affirmation. "Wow... Thats a lot of space for something the size of my fist."

Zeke laughed, "we have pocket dimension technology down pat. Now we're just toying with it with things like this tent. In fact, next time you're at a pokémon center, tell the clerk zeke clarkson of silph co. Sent ya. They'll give you our latest experiment. The lug-xury bag. Think of it as a ten room pantry on your back, without ten rooms of weight. Sure it looks a tad awkward to see someone step in and out of a bag with items but hey, you can carry and organize to your hearts content."

Vince was amazed at all of the things he was hearing, sure the tent was bare but he could fix that. "So... Anything else i should know zeke?"

Zeke held his chin and thought about it, "well... We have some ideas we might have you field test later. And we'll pay you for it, but i think... Other than that all i can think of is that if you put something inside these, no matter what happens to the item outide the pocket dimension, as long as it isn't destroyed of course, everything should keep it's orientation. Fold the tent with a bed inside, next time you open it the bed will be in the same place, sheets folded like you left it."

Vince smiled and thanked zeke before signing off. Maryn yawned as she made her way to the furthest room on the right in this spacially confused tent and layed down. Vince wandered through the tent until he found something interesting. A furnace, an axe. And a work table complete with tools.

He rubbed his hands together and grabbed the axe. He was glad he had spent so much time doing odd jobs in rubyberg. Building fences, houses, plumbing, farming, crafting. You name it, more than likely he did it a bit.

So vince wandered back to the front, surprised to find that each room seemed to have a zipper for privacy, and apparentl that there was a working bathroom as well. What a strange invention of silph's.

He headed out as the blizzard seemed to die down a little and vince worked fast to cut down a couple of trees, pushing logs into the tent like it was a clown car, simply eating the logs like a snorlax eats a hotdog.

Cryogonal watched from the tree line as tree after tree went in, mahogany and pine, oak and birch. The forest was full of different trees. He even got some sycamore.

Eventually vince got lucky and found some mareep who were so covered in wool they were no more than a giant cotton ball. He trimmed what he could so they could see, but not freeze.

He carted an overstuffed bag of wool back into the tent and zipped it up, seeing the whole tree trunks lying on the floor he sighed, wipes his hands clean and got to work.

...

Many hours later maryn wandered through the tent, somehow a pocket dimension couldn't quite get rid of the now full blown raging blizzard outside. And she found vince asleep at the work bench. She hopped up and nuzzled his face.

Vince woke with a snort and looked around. He yawned and looked at the pokégear. 6 in the afternoon. The blizzard obscured everything, making it feel like night. And so for the next hour maryn watched as vince walked from one room and hauled amazing things he had made out of it. A spindle he placed in the corner, along with a loom, and he dragged a bed made of shiny mahogany through, huffing and wheezing as he did.

He took most of it to the room where maryn had been sleeping. The bed made with wool and mahogany. Pillows, and a few blankets that had been in vince's bag.

Then he brought in a nightstand. And thought, 'a lantern would look good on this.' When he realized, "hey maryn... How is thid place lit up?"

Maryn looked around until she saw the top of the room, and up there floated a chandelure with white flames. Once spotted it darted for the front of the tent and all light went out.

"Guess that was the light... Wonder where he came from." Said vince as he pulled a flash light from his pack. He quickly picked up maryn and headed for the work room.

Setting her down he looked around until he spotted some lanterns hanging on the furnace mantle. He grabbed some coals from the furnace with some tongs and put them in. Somehow the lanterns made the coals brighter. He led them back to the bedroom and they laid under the blankets on the heavenly soft mareep wool sheets.

He slowly closed the shutters on the lanterns as they brought light from the night stand. And as vince was about to drift off... Maryn jumped into bed and laid on his chest.

"You make some amazing stuff vince. But you're still the best place for me to sleep." And with that she licked vince's cheek and yawned. Vince turned a little red with embarassment before he yawned too. Soon they were both asleep.

**i've decided that, rather then grab my game system so i can look at a map of whatever region i would travel, i've decided that i shall make my own region. Say hello to the vale-ultim region. I think most towns shall be named after ores and gems. Kinda like the game series itself. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 a heated hot spring meeting

Chapter four: the time has come.

As vince awoke he found himself face to face with maryn. She looked so cute. She was irresistable. And he knew it. He couldn't help himself as he kissed the end of her snout and she woke with a snort and blushed, vince merely smiled and stroked her hair gently.

They got up, light turning the inside of the tent a soft red like the walls of the tent, vince sat up slowly as maryn stretched on the bed beside him.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the oak dresser he had carted in from the work room last night.

He got dressed and maryn walked out of the room. "Vince!" She whined, "i'm hungry. Why don't we make something to eat carpenter boy."

Vince rolled his eyes and put his coat on. He didn't see any appliances last night as he wandered the tent. Although he did see some stairs. Strange. But then so was the whole damn tent.

He started to head to the flap door of the tent when maryn ran up to him. "You're not gonna get breakfast without me are you?"

She gave him a soulful look and he just laughed and picked her up, she took her usual place at the collar of his coat, and they stepped out into the once more snow covered pristine world. To a strange set of circumstances.

There were abomasnow everywhere... What in the world is going on they thought.

As they quickly made their way away from the red tent and eventually found a stream with magikarp and goldeen.

And so they fished. The sun shining on the winterscape around them. Maryn rucked in at vince's collar while he fished.

They didn't wait long before a big magikarp was tugging on the line. He hauled it out of the water and patted maryn's head, "time for you to do your part of the job maryn." Vince said as maryn hopped out for battle.

"Okay but it's cold, so let's hurry this up!" She said.

Vince nodded, "shadow ball!"

She struck hard. Knocking the magikarp so hard it was an understatement to call it unconcious.

Vince took the large magikarp and gutted it once they were inside the tent. Then he made a campfire outside the tent and grilled filets of magikarp.

They ate well and soon packed the tent up. Ready to move on they headed out yet again.

With the tent packed in his bag, and maryn warming up at his collar they continued to head along route 402.

Soon they were at the base of a mountain. Large and a very noticeable landmark within the region it was mount hanabi. So named for the fact that it wasn't just a normal mountain. It was an active volcano, with every cave being a cooled lava tube, thr top still very much alive, even somewhat regular, going off every two weeks with a small plume of ash and rock, and a constant lava flow by a town, it was called the lava river, and it went by the town of obcityan. Which is just where they were heading.

As vince entered obcityan he noticed something very fast... It was hot! He quickly unzipped his coat, maryn climbing into the hood of his hat and escaping the heat. The buildings were all made of a fire proof material, and many were dark grey with red veins. It was as if the people were trying to imitate the volcano.

As vince walked through town he neared the pokemon center. He walked in and sighed in relief, air conditioning. Strange how he went from being frozen to wanting a nice a/c. Vince thought.

He walked up to the counter and asked the clerk if there was anything for him from a man named zeke clarkson. The clerk nodded and handed over a bag. "This is called... The lug-xury bag? I think. Mr. Clarkson said to hand it over to the trainer who asked about it."

After grabbing the bag, he walked into the bathroom and opened the bag, he stepped inside and it was like a gulpin swallowing him whole. Once in the the lugxury, he took his bag off.

"This seems... Ironic somehow. A bag inside a bag. I'm sure there is something i could say about this. But i don't know what." Vince says as he takes things out and starts to sort it onto the assorted shelves in the bag.

Maryn walked around and found a few things already shelved, along with a note.

'Dear vince, i've learned more about you from ron, so of course i've tossed a few more prototypes for you to field test, here is your first paycheck by the way, 1000 poké, each item has a sepearate note to help identify it. Your employer, zeke.'

"Wonder what all this is?" Vince said as he grabbed a pair of blue rimmed snow goggles. He took the note as he put the goggles on.

'Say hello to the Great Ocular Gaze Greatening Lensed Eyepiece. Or goggle for short.'

"Goggle? I coulda told you that." Vince said as he pulled them down over his eyes, "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. He put his hands on them and blinked as he looked around. He felt a knob where it held the strap, he looked down at maryn and she backed away a little as he gazed closer at her, then he rolled the knob and backed up.

"What are you staring at!" She yelled.

Vince was simply speechless. Until he talked.

"You're level 20. And know shadow claw, shadow ball, dark pulse and faint attack, you weigh"

At that moment maryn headbutted him, "shut up!" She yelled in embarassment.

Vince landed on his ass and rubbed his nose. "What? I've been carrying you easily. You're light. Whats to worry about?"

Maryn simply blushed and shouted again, "shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

Vince scratched the back of his head and nodded, "alright... But i still say even a rose weighs more than my little pipsqueak." He says with a smile. He picks her up and sets her on his head, a blush still very apparent on her face as he grabs a second part of the goggles.

"A... Scarf?" Vince says in confusion as he puts it on. The scarf was red and looked like it was made of something besides fabric. It was large and covered his mouth, but without muffling his voice. He read the card that came with it.

"Stealth Climbing Attack Ranged Fabric... So... Scarf. Makes sense." Vince said as he wrapped it about his neck.

Maryn snuggled in under the scarf with him, "it's warm too." They leave the food inside and put the tent near the entrance of the lugxury bag.

They step out of the bathroom and he takes the bag on his back. He walks out and finds nurse joy at the counter beside the clerk. "Can you check on my zorua?" Vince says as he puts the goggles on his forehead.

Nurse joy nods and takes maryn from the scarf and a chansey takes her into the back, after five minutes she is returned, "she's all better. Thank you for coming." Joy says as vince waves and walks back out into the heat of obcityan. Back in the scarf maryn sighs with comfort, "it's cool in here. Wow."

Vince nods and they walk to the gym nearby. It had a large flame above the door, "big surprise right there huh maryn?" She nods and ducks back into the scarf.

Slowly they step into the gym, and notice that there is no fire... Slowly he steps forward and a crumbly piece of floor falls into a deep cavern below. Slowly vince peeks, it's a deep fall into a lava filled chasm at the bottom. As he edges his way forward the room shakes and more floor falls until all that is left is a winding path above the lava.

Vince swallows nervously as he edges his way across the pathway. About half way across slits in the side of the gym poor more lava, slowly the chasm fills and the heat becomes intense. It would be hard to breathe if not for the scarf.

At the other side of the room he sees a door, he pushes on it and it slides to the side, revealing the gym leader.

"My name... Is shane. I am the leader of obcityan, state the battle you wish to have. Full team? One on one? Triple battle? Tell me." Shane says as he sits, lava falls slowly either side of his pedestal.

Vince notices how hot the room is and pulls his scarf off, he quickly wraps it around maryn, covering her mouth, as vince starts to wheeze a bit from the pressure cause by the heat, he looks at shane qith determination. "One... On one..." He says with a cough.

Shane nods and stands up, he grabs a pokéball from his belt and sends out a slugma. "Slugma! Yawn!"

"Maryn... Dark pulse..." Maryn nods and summons the darkest thought she could... The death of vince. The resulting dark pulse slams into the slugma, bashing it against the wall, the slugma faints immediately. Shane is confounded by what he just saw.

So is vince, he focuses the goggles on the slugma and it shows it to be level thirty! And maryn was twenty one shot it? Impossible! Thought vince.

Maryn quickly ran back to vince and wrapped the scarf around him again, he sighed as he took a cooler breath of air, maryn once more hidden in his scarf. Slowly vince walked up to shane and held his hand out, "good battle shane."

"Strong zorua challenger. I gladly give you the obsidian badge. May your stay in obcityan be well." Shane says as he shakes vince's hand.

Vince walks back out of the gym, the lava lower, and a floor in place, vince takes careful steps and feels his way to the exit, but none of the floor falls.

As they step back outside vince looks at the badge carefully, it's a shiny purple eight pointed star.

"We got our first gym badge maryn." Vince says with a smile. Maryn rubs against vince's beard gently as they decide it's faaaar too hot in obcityan and so they take their leave, finding two exits besides the one they came into town through, checking his pokégear he finds the next gym is located along route 405 heading south of obcityan.

And so they walk, and once outside of town they find it freezing yet again, and so vince zips his jacket up, and tightens his scarf a bit, making sure to be careful of maryn.

They continue walking and see a couple grass types making a very glacial pace through the snow, "apparently the cold really afcects them." Vince says aloud. They keep walking until they find a hot spring, and so vince sets up the tent and pulls his bag up. And pulls some clothes out. Slowly he gets into the hotspring, careful of the scarf which seems to not matter what it goes through.

As they make their way into the water vince moans as he feels his aches soothed away. Maryn sunk into the water with a light moan and a slight rumbling purr.

Soon vince heard a noise close by. He carefully pushed his goggles down, it showed a human body temperature structure, but showed no more info.

As they relaxed in the water a girl with red hair and white and red snow gear shyly walked out of the forest. Vince simply pulled the scarf up and covered his eyes.

Soon he heard the splash of water as the girl got in. "Hi. May i ask your name? Mine is vince." The girl shyed away and stayed on the other side of the hot spring.

Vince sighed and smiled. 'Why is it these girls try to disguise themselves around me... Oh well, she'll show herself if she wants.' Vince thought as he sunk deeper in the water, relaxing.

And so the girl slid into the water, she had a red and white top on, and she looked at vince and maryn and blushed. She knew he knew who she was. But he said nothing. Made no big deal about it. In fact he made her feel normal. Everyone else made her feel like she was something more than what she felt she was.

She slowly scooted closer to vince.

Vince watched her out of the corner of his eye as she moved to his side. "M-my name... It's ... It's l-layla." She said with a nervous stutter. Maryn walked over and sniffed her. Recognizing her immediately.

"You're!" Is all she got out before vince covered her mouth, "now now maryn. It's her secret. Regardless of the truth she will tell us if she wants." Vince said.

As maryn calmed down she grumbled about vince always seeming to know everything. Layla laughed a little as the blush on her face stayed there. "M-may i come with you?" She said.

Vince slowly slipped deeper into the hot spring, hissing as the hot water crept higher, feeling ignored layla slouched, when she heard vince say, "up to you. But you realize that all the pokemon we meet will probably figure you out real quick."

She sat up straight with a smile beaming on her face, "i know. But i think i'll be okay."

Vince simply dipped deeper into the water until he started to float on his back, maryn laying in the water and across his arm so she wouldn't have to swim.

And so they spent an hour in the hot springs. The occasional pokemon coming and going past. No snovers or abaomasnow though. 'Thank god' thought vince.

As night started to fall there was a very slight snow fall. Barely a dusting. Climbing out of the hotspring vince was holding maryn tight as they went into the tent. Layla moved as close to it as she could without leaving the warmth of the water.

Poking his head out vince looked at her, goggles on his head. "You coming in for the night or what?" He said. She blushed and looked at him, "but... There is only one tent... And it's so small."

Vince smiled, carefully holding back his laughter as he held a hand out, "you wanna see just how 'small' it is layla?" He said.

Layla took his hand, and grabbing her bag she was yanked into the tent. Once inside she saw the room to the left, vince's bedroom, and aaaaaall the many wooden things, like zeke had said, not moved since the last time he had set the tent up.

She walked in in her red and white bikini, noting all the hand carved wooden oak and spruce furniture. The wool stuffed cushions and mattress. All the things she found many other people took for granted had seemed hand made by this one man.

Vince appeared behind her and pushed her to a small unzipped flap in the tent, pushing her inside with her stuff he zipped it back up. "There. Now you have some privacy. Get dressed for bed. You'll have to use my bed tonight. I gotta go get some more wood and wool so i can make another i guess... " she heard him walk off as she started to put on pajamas. The pants were silky and red, with a pink stripe, just like her top.

She unzipped the tent flap to the tiny changing room and stepped out. The bed was rather large. A king size easily. Maybe slightly larger.

She walked through the tent and heard vince mutter to himself, "maybe i need more beds for guests..." As he walked out into the twilight with an axe and lantern. Layla busied herself around the tent, exploring and finding the work room.

Meanwhile maryn was sneaking about watching their new companion as vince darted between the trees, looking for just what he needed.

He soon found a few cottonee holed up in a hollow tree. Asking politely he got a face full of cotton spore... And then the rest of his front was covered too. Thanking them through a face mask of fluff he walked back towards the tent. Cutting down a willow and dragging it back too.

Layla and maryn eventually got to the front of the tent after the little exploration. No one had yet gone to the second floor. No one really wanted to yet.

Suddenly the front flap of the tent opened and in stepped a white creature! It hauled a tree like it was no more than a twig! Layla and maryn screamed!

Suddenly the creature reached up and moved it's fluff covered goggles from it's face and eyes appeared in the fluff. They heard a muffled voice from moving bits of fluff. "What are you two screaming about?" Vince said in confusion as layla clutched maryn for her life.

Layla sighed and put down maryn. Vince then dragged the tree into the work room and started his next project. After an hour of watching him, layla and maryn got bored and wandered into his room. They took a look at his lugxury bag and they stepped in.

Soon they had found a few more things zeke had left in the bag.

A pair of fingerless gloves had been picked up by layla, "what do you make of these maryn?" She said with wonder.

"Lets take it to vince. Don't forget the card" she said as she lead the way back out.

Once more in the room, it felt so odd to be in a pocket dimension INSIDE a pocket dimension. They carried the fingerless gloves to vince. Who sat on a new willow and cotton spore stuffed couch. It looked nice. A little different than the other furniture, but also the same. Creating a little linearity with all the wooden furniture.

"Whats this?" Vince said, taking the card and gloves.

"The grabbing, lifting, overpowering, very energizing strengtheners... Why does he make these acronyms? It seems so pointless. They are what they are." Vince says as he puts them on, wiggling his fingers as he gets a feel for the gloves.

"Kinda... Warm. Huh. Might work better then mittens. Probably if made by silph they would be some sort of melting item something or other baloney." He said with a smirk.

Vince grabbed the couch to move it and frowned, "it... Feels so light..." Vince said, lifting it one handed he moved it to the side of the room across from the bed. Maryn stared at vince as he easily rearranged the room in less than five minutes. Satisfied with how the room looked now, he moved to the couch and laid down, rather a large couch it acted almost like a small bed.

Vince curled up on the couch as layla laid in the bed and watched vince. Maryn snuggled up with vince and nodded to layla. Soon vince was asleep and layla was shivering, even covered by the blanket in the large bed.

Soon she got up, wrapped in the blanket and migrated to the couch. She gently lifted vince's arm and snuggled her way under his arms, covering them up with the blanket and soon she was asleep. Wrapped up they all snuggled together on the couch, barely big enough to hold them all, but they managed.

...

The next morning dawns bright, the tent a soft red inside from sunlight hitting the side of the tent.

As vince woke he yawned and shook his head, something was in his mouth, as he opened his eyes he saw layla's hair pressed against his lips, he carefully stroked her red hair down before it hit him: they had all slept on the couch together.

Layla stirred as vince shifted a bit, maryn snoring cutely on his chest, as layla slowly woke, she looked around and saw vince's arm around her. She blushed hard, almost her entire face lighting up red as she scooted a bit away from vince.

Vince simply sat up and held maryn close as he let what happened sink in.

Finally layla pulled her knees up to her chest, "i'm sorry vince... You make me feel safe and warm." She said with a blush.

Vince coughed and smiled, unsure of what else to say he simply said, "um, yeah... Anytime layla."

Layla covered her face and blushed a deep red, embarrassed by his show of acceptance.

Vince slowly got up, rubbed layla's hair which made her squeak in surprise and hide under the blanket. Acting as shy as a school girl with a crush.

Vince walked into the private room by the bedroom and put some swim trunks on, hoping beyond hope that maryn wouldn't wake to him nude in front of her.

Thankfully she slept on as vince got the trunks on one handed, and soon stepped out to see layla still hiding under the blankets. Instead of just passing her by he tossed her bikini onto the blanket. With a smile as she looked at it he says, "i think it looks good on you, i'm going for a swim, if you would care to join me."

Layla turned all shades of red in embarrassment as vince walked out, considering she was alone she stripped down, her nude body a perfect figure. B cup breasts and a nice size waist, trim legs of a swimmer, she obviously swam more often than it seemed. She quickly put the bikini on, thinking of vince saying it looked good on her.

As the she finished clipping the back of the top of her red and white two piece together she stepped out, and immediately she grabbed her arms, it was cold!

Vince saw her as he stood in the hot springs. His almost 4 pack showing as he cradled the now shivering and sleeping maryn. Vince smiled and grabbed layla's arm and pulled into the warmth of the hotspring.

She sighed as she got used to the heat and warmth as vince slowly sat, as the fur touched maryn's shivering form she woke with a start and scrambled up to his shoulder. "WHAT AM I DOING OUTSIDE!?" she yelled.

Vince put his pinky in his ear and wiggled it, "ow. I just thought you might enjoy a morning dip in the hotspring. Thats all."

Maryn sniffed and held her nose up.

Vince sighed and grabbed her gently, holding her tight he kissed the tip of her nose.

Maryn blushed and smiled shyly, "stop it. I can't be mad at you when you do that!" She said, not looking vince in the eye.

Layla scooted closer and with a blush she stammered it out, "w-what about me?"

Vince looked at her as she kept her eyes elsewhere. Vince gently put and arm around her, her eyes widening at the contact, as she turned to look at vince he kissed her cheek. And slowly like she was a thermometer she turned red from her toes all the way up to her hair.

Maryn simply laid in the water on vince's lap.

"About time that happened, if she hadn't i would have." Maryn said.

Vince chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "so why don't you then? I'm waiting."

He watched as her mouth hung open and her eyes sparkled in joy, and disbelief. Slowly she stepped up his chest and moved closer. Vince smiled and stroked the back of her hair as he kissed her slowly. It lasted only a couple seconds, but for maryn... Oh it felt like the greatest eternity ever.

Layla watched and soon leaned against vince's chest, drawing her finger across it slowly as maryn dropped back to his lap, breathless but smiling. They relaxed together before layla and maryn looked at each other sheepishly.

"I... I'm okay with it if you are maryn..." Said layla shyly.

Maryn nodded and rubbed her head against vince's abs.

"Whenever you two are ready we can go get ready to head out." Vince said with a smile. He scratched his beard gently as both maryn and layla looked up at him, they smiled and nodded.

**i wonder where they will go next. The hardest part of this is oddly the acronyms and knowning what will trigger what when. But i suppose i'll just watch along with all of you to see what happens. And to anyone who knows who layla is... Nice job. ;) she may show her true colors in a later chapter. So, for now, enjoy the new upload, and i hope you decide to continue reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 welcome to the jungle!

Chapter 5 shopping trip and a truth revealed?

As they set out, Vince wrapped up and Maryn snuggled into his crimson scarf, Layla almost skipping happily beside Vince as they continued down route 405. Soon they passed from forest into snow covered field

As they made their way the sky slowly got darker, clouds rolled across the sky as lightning flashed. Mareep prancing along happily, waiting for the lightning.

Vince paid them little mind, until the lightning that is. The flash and boom so loud it made him jump, and almost cost him an arm as Layla shriekes and clamped down, he looked almost fat as well with Maryn curld in a ball at his gut, afraid of the loudness of the lightning.

Vince pulled Layla close and held her until she loosened her grip enough that he could feel his fingers again.

Soon the sky was still dark, but it seemed as though the lightning was done. All the mareep were sitting there. A ball of giant wool and nothing more as all the lightning grew there wool too much. Vince sighed, grabbed his shears and started to roll them about, shearing a little off at a time until they were able to walk.

All the mareep crowded around until their wool started to produce static, and vince was lost to the mob. Layla only laughed as she saw his hand clutch desperately for air from it's soft and fluffy prison.

Eventually the mareep left Vince alone, his beard sticking up as strange angles from all the static. And the. Out of his coat walked Maryn. Layla actually had to sit down as tears streamed from her eyes with laughter.

Poor Maryn, she looked like a giant ball of hair, all spikes and nothing else to define that she was a zorua. Vince sat up and pulled a brush from his pocket. As Maryn glared daggers at Layla, Vince brushed her coat back to it's original shiny smoothness.

Once that was done Maryn crawled back into the coat, making her way up to Vince's crimson scarf. As they continued along the found a crevasse spanned... Or had been, by what was now a broken bridge.

The top support structure of this bridge was still standing. And below them was a good 5 mile drop into the microclimate valley below.

Vince saw this and pulled Layla close, "we've reached the sponge rock range it seems." As he checked his pokégear he pointed it out, the north east most part of the continent, a large plateau range of mountains. And it was pock marked with crevasses and pits, each leading to some micro climate or another, and winding through all of them was snowy route 405. With each valley having an entrance somewhere along the path.

"If we head on down into one of these there are often a couple towns in the more warm climates." Vince said as he pulled the scarf from around his neck. "Guess it's time to see what all this junk can do."

Maryn clambered down into and inner pocket as Vince threw the scarf to the support of the bridge, it wrapped tightly around the beam and vince tugged it to be sure it wasn't going to come loose.

He grabbed Layla around the waist as he wrapped the scarf about his waist, and taking a steady walk to the edge, he grabbed the scarf and went over.

Layla screamed like she never had before, she screamed for a good five minutes before she heard it, "LAYLA! WE'RE FINE!" Vince said with a shout.

Layla takes several deep breaths as vince rappels down the cliff side, noting how the scarf seems to ve stretching, yet still supporting his weight, and everyone else's too.

Maryn peeks her head out of Vince's coat and squeaks, hiding back in his inner pocket. Layla simply puts her arms around Vince and squeezes tight, eyes shut and hoping for the best.

Eventually they get to the bottom. With a snap of the wrist Vince sends a loop aaaaall the way up the scarf, waiting as he tugs it and feels it loosen, he does it again until it starts to snap back into it's original size, the end fluttering down and seeming none the worse for wear.

As they checked that they had everything they noticed it was a tad bit wramer than theybwere used to. So they unzipped their coats. Maryn climbed onto Vince's head and curled up, looking around and seeing for the first time, a jungle. Of all things in the frozen region of vale-ultim they saw a jungle.

Hot and humid were rather new to Vince and his small group. Layla took her coat off and put it in Vince's lugxury bag.

Soon Vince had as well.

As they trekked through the jungle Vince grabbed vines, stuffing them into his bag as fast as possible.

Maryn used her shadow claw to make their way through the jungle, until Vince stumbled onto the path.

Layla giggled as vince got up from the ground, "i really did stumble upon the path now didn't i?" Vince said as he dusted himself off. Maryn simply rolled her eyes at his terriblepun.

Suddenly Vince felt something buzzing from his pocket, he checked to see his pokégear going off. Answering it he was surprised to hear adrea joy yelling, "Shut up Ron! He'll pick up when he... Oh... Hi Vince! So, how are you?" "Ask him where he is." Could be heard in the background.

"Ron shut it, i'll get to it."

"VINCE! ANDREA MISSES YOU!"

*whack*

"Um... Andrea... What was that?" Vince says with supressed laughter.

"Nothing at all, what sound? Ron you need to shut up or i'll never let you talk to him." Andrea says as a groan is heard clearly through the pokégear.

Vince and company continue along the pathway, passing tangela and aipom, bellosom, breloom, oddish and a larger assortment of other grass types and other jungle loving pokémon. Even a poliwhirl or two, and an executor.

As they walk Vince talks to his friends back in rubyberg about where they are, and about Layla, and how Vince won the obsidian badge from shane in obcityan. Joy oo's and ah's over their exploits as ron gets his turn and asks about the tent, and all of zeke's other devices.

Eventually they say their goodbyes and they hang the pokégear up, right as they reach the microclimate jungle town of emeraldisle city. Oddly enough the entrance is on the shores of a lake. With a bridge. Leading to a town that harkens back to pacifidlog town. If it were more high tech, to the point that it had triple story basements visible underwater, and two stories above water. All floating upon the calm lake in the middle of the jungle.

As they crosses the floating log bridge they stopped in at the center, as they entered the floating, two story tall three story submerged pokémon center the Joy behind the counter noticed Vince and headed over.

"Hello Vince. Have you heard from my cousin andrea lately?" The joy says with a smile.

Vince nods saying, "i just got off the phone with her matter of fact. Poor ron doesn't know when to be quiet." The joy covered her mouth as she laughed.

"You're right about that Vince. I wonder how long until he gets replaced by someone with fewer lumps." She says with a laugh. "Oh right, the reason i came over to you." She says as she hands vince a package.

Vince looks at it as the joy returns to behind her counter. "What is it?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. It just came in today, man in a long trench coat came in. Didn't even give his name." She said with a sigh.

Vince shrugs as he puts the box in his bag. While at the pokémon center Maryn gets a quick check up. Once that is done Vince, Maryn, and Layla all head off to the gym.

Over grown with vines and looking run down in a few ways they tentatively step into the gym.

The sounds of bug pokemon calling are heard all around as they make their way through the trees they find the gym leader sitting on an ENORMOUS FLOWER!

As the gym leader stands up the flower shifts with an audible, "vilepluuuuuume!" Vince gasps, that vileplume has to have a flower at least 6 foot in diameter! It's the biggest vileplume he has ever seen!

"I am Gerald. Gym leader of emeraldisle city, and leader of the jungle gym. Name the battle, and let's get started." He says as he cracks his knuckles.

Vince's eyebrows knit together in determination as he sends out Maryn, "bring it, whatever you think i can take!"

Gerald smiles at the cockiness of this trainer. He nods and says, "alright. Three on three sound good?"

"I'll do it with one!" Vince counters.

"Very well. Let the battle commence! Go scyther!" Gerald says with gusto.

Vince looks at the vileplume, "i thought this was a grass gym?"

Gerald laughs, "you'll find more than just grass in a jungle my opponent!"

Maryn snorts with contempt as she steps onto the battle field. "Maryn! Shadow ball! And follow it up with faint attack to get close and then strike with shadow claw!" Vince says, as Maryn starts to aim.

"Scyther! Use slash attack on the shadow ball! Quick attack to evade and follow it with another slash!" Shouts Gerald.

Both pokémon move quickly, Mary. Firing of shadow balls like a machine, scyther starts running, swinging his hand scythes and slashing the shadow balls, taking a small amount of damage anyways.

Then he simply dissapears as he uses quick attack to get behind Maryn. As he slashes she dissappears with a smirk, fainting behind him and letting loose a shadow claw, scyther turns to use slash to counter but is too slow, taking a shadowy gash across the chest scyther collapses.

"Return, scyther. Go! Heracross!" Gerald says. In a flash of white light a large heracross appears, assuming a fighting stance he lowers his horn towards Maryn.

"Maryn, be ready for anything. Keep yourself ready to strike with a shadow claw if you see an opening, just keep at range until then with shadow ball." Vince says as he eyes the large stag beetle pokémon.

"Heracross! Seismic toss!" Gerald says, wasting no time to attack. The heracross dissapears in a blur only to appear in front of Maryn and grab her quickly, he goes to throw her into the air as Maryn uses shadow claw, her attack works as it rakes across heracrosses face, his throw goes wide and Maryn slides across the ground, taking a bit of damage.

She quickly takes the chance and fires a barrage of shadow balls as heracross shakes it's head to clear it's mind of the distracting pain.

Heracross opens his eyes just in time to be flung back as each shadow ball hits it's target, first 3, then 6, then 11 shadow balls striking the heracross unconcious.

Maryn smiles as she watches Gerald withdraw the defeated pokemon. "Go vileplume!" He says, the vileplume bounces happily and waddles onto the field.

Vince grimaces, "don't fall for his laid back attitude Maryn! He's gonna be a tough one!"

Maryn nods as Gerald smiles, "Vileplume, toxic!" Suddenly Vilepume shakes and a nasty caustic purple ooze rockets from his flower, Maryn jumps to the side but is hit anyway, the poison hits her leg and she falls to her side.

"Maryn you can do this! Come on! Please! Shadow ball! Then use faint attack and strike with shadow claw!" Vince says, voice full of determination.

"Vileplume, let's finish this with solar beam." Gerald smirks, 'i'll win this in the end.' He thinks.

Maryn struggles to her feet, rushing forward she blasts shadow balls at her opponent, who takes them like a rock. She keeps firing them off as she gets closer, as she gathers shadows upon her claws the vileplume lets loose his mighty solar beam...

Only for it to hit a few shadow ball. Maryn is nowhere to be seen.

When suddenly she appears behind him, striking his open weakness she hit's him for a critical amount of damage, knocking Vileplume down into the dust. Vileplume tries to get up and collapses face down.

Gerald's face is frozen in astonishment. Vince runs onto the field and grabs Maryn. He hugs her tight and kisses her when she is enveloped in a bright white light.

"Vince! What's happening!?" She exclaims in surprise.

As the light fades vince slams back on his ass, completely astounded. Mouth open and eyes wide he simply looks at Maryn.

She looks at him worriedly, "what's wrong!? Am i ugly!?" Her eyes start to water as vince slowly regains his senses. "Maryn... My god... You're so beautiful." Maryn looks at him, even bruised and covered in poison she looks amazing. Her legs are long and strong, but slender. Her waist is characteristic of all zoroark, rather thin, yet flexible as can be. And her chest fur puffs out a bit covering her C-cup breasts. Her mouth opens in surprise as a tear slides down her cheek.

"You mean it Vince?" She says in disbelief. Vince gently takes her hand and kisses her, "even bruised, battered, and exhausted you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Maryn's cheeks flush hotly as she faints in Vince's arms.

Layla stands there stunned. "She is gorgeous..." She says with awe.

Gerald acts oblivious to it all and throws the jungle badge Vince's way, picking his pokémon up he heads out.

Vince barely notices as the badge lands in the space between his arm and Maryn. Gently he picks her up and walks out with Layla for the pokemon center.

Once inside nurse joy rolls a gurney out, takes Maryn and begins to treat her. All the while Vince is at her side, the badge clutched in his hand, waiting to show her what she did.

After an hour they came back out. Maryn was leaning against Vince's chest as he held out the badge. It had a stag beetle in the middle, surrounded by a vine encircling the whole thing.

"You did it maryn. You won this for us. For you." Vince says with a smile.

Maryn simply kisses Vince's cheek as she looks into his now joyous navy blue eyes.

Vince put the badge in the case beside the other, and took the scarf off. He quickly wrapped it around Maryn and watched her cheeks burn bright red.

Vince smiled. "It really compliments you Maryn." She simply turned away and held her cheek as she hid how embarrassed she was from him.

As they walked out of the pokémon center Layla walked up, "looks good on you Maryn. Speaking of, they have a department store. Should we go look?"

Vince smiled as they headed down the floating logs towards the emeraldisles shopping center.

Once inside Maryn beamed at all the options. Vince quietly snuck off, leaving Layla and Maryn to window shop and acquire a few bags.

Once they noticed his dissapearance they searched high and low for him. They didn't find him until they were walking outside a certain clothing shop.

Seeing him Maryn waltz in and put a clawed hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise and simply grabbed her hand.

Gently tugging her along to the dressing rooms the bags were set down and Layla waited for them to return.

Inside the changing room Vince gently pushed Maryn against the wall. She opened her mouth to say something when vince kissed her, shutting her up for a little bit. She closed her eyes and savored the kiss, but before she knew it Vince had moved. When she opened her eyes she saw Vince holding a coat.

Her eyes lit up as she shrieked with joy.

"Calm down. I figured in this form you might be a tad to big to share a coat with me any more." He said with a smile.

Maryn sidled up and pulled his coat around the two of them, "so what are you saying? You don't wanna be so close to me?" Vince stood there stunned by how flirty she was before he responded, "we'll get plenty close soon enough." He said with a smile. This time it was Maryn who stood there speechless with her mouth open.

"Does that mean what i think it does?" She said. Vince simply shrugged with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "oh you are so dirty!" Maryn said with a smile before she kissed Vince.

She looked at the coat and frowned, "i don't like it." Vince looked at her in confusion, "What? Why?"

Maryn simply pushed him back out of the dressing room. This happened several times as Vince brought her a coat and she said no.

"Alright, then tell me, which coat DO you want?" He said in exasperation.

She smiled and pulled Vince's coat off, putting it on and holding it close as she rubbed her cheek against it, the scent of wood and slight musky scent of Vince after a hard day of work drifted through her nostrils. "This one. It's perfect Vince."

Vince threw his hands in the air and smiled as he hunted for a coat for him now.

Near the end of the shopping, of which vince was sure he was almost broke now, he spotted the one final thing they needed. A wood burning stove and charcoal maker set. Talking to the clerks he eventually got the total for all the goods purchased, including the stove. He opened his wallet and paid aaaall but 2 poké.

Grabbing the stove and all the bags with a sigh he marched out of the shopping mall as Maryn and Layla giggled to each other, hands free of the twenty odd bags Vince carried, with everything from food, to clothes, to a gas lamp and a few small tanks of fuel.

In the pocket of his new coat however was one purchase neither of the girls was aware of. One he hoped would come into use reeeeeal soon. Vince didn't complain. The gloves made lifting the good easy.

Once out of town they stopped by a large tree. Certainly the most massive tree in existence Vince had ever seen.

Somehow they had become lost and left the dwindling path through the forest back to the rim of the jungle micro climate pore of sponge mountain.

And they found the tree just as a terrible storm blew in. Even with this being a micro climate, it was still subject to weather when the rest of Vale-ultim was.

The only difference was that, while it was a blizzard outside... It was a monsoon inside.

Vince quickly set the tent up, taking everything inside. He set down the lugxury bag and the girls stepped inside, sorting everything that belonged into it in there as Vince put the stove in what he had decided would be the kitchen.

He hurried to the bedroom and hung up the gift for Maryn in the closet. Just as Layla walked in with a sad smile.

"What's wrong Layla?" Vince asked

Layla just stared at him, "i'm ready... I can't take this any more. I want to be your pokémon!" She said with a yell, throwing her jacket offahe showed her true form, the light bending around her to show a latias. She held her hands together and looked at the floor.

"Please Vince... Tell me you'll have me! I don't want to leave you!" She pleaded. Vince said nothing, but gravbing a luxury ball from his belt, held it out. "It's you're decision Layla. Just know i would be more than happy to have you join us."

Layla squealex in excitement and tackled Vince to the floor, covering his face in kisses until she raced across the floor and picked up the ball, she kissed the button and flew in with a red flash. It rocked once before it stilled. Vince smiled and kissed it just as Layla had, and just like that she popped out, tackled Vince to the floor again and kissed him until she was exhausted, merely laying on his chest and smiling.

Vince smiled and hooked the ball to his belt.

Suddenly they heard the wind howling fiercely, and a distinctive thump against the front of the tent.

Vince got up with Layla and met with Maryn, still snuggling with her coat, at the entrance. Vince opened it for a pink haired girl to fly into him, her and the wind slowly pushed Vince back across the floor. He pushed against the wind, the girl not eve. Grabbing onto him as the wind forced her to be just about glued where she was at Vince's stomach.

He barely managed to get the tent flap zipped closed and the girl fell from him with a thump and a cute but exhuasted groan.

"Who are you?" Vince said as he looked at the girl. 'She sure seems to love the color pink...' Vince thought to himself. The girl looked up at vince and blacked out.

**just who is this new girl? Where will our group venture next? Will zeke find another way to give some more experimental junk?**

**It feels good to be motivated to write a new chapter. Thank you for your support.**

**And for all of you who figured out who Layla was good job. If you can figure out the new girl, well, good on ya, but don't ruin it. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 a fight to behold!

Charters 6

Vince laid the girl in his bed and covered her up, while the storm raged outside the tent seemed to be as well built as a house of steel.

While the unknown girl slept Vince, Layla, and Maryna quietly tried to leave, only for the girl to cry out in terror in her sleep.

Vince looked at her in concern as he gently lifted ger up, swaddled in blankets he held her close and she quieted down.

Strange, because she looked to be around 17-18. Yet she was light as can be, a rather skinny girl. Wearing a pink coat, slightly bigger than her. Making her look all the smaller.

Vince sighed as she snuggled closer into his arms. "I don't think i can leave her here alone..." Vince said quietly.

They moved to the designated kitchen and as Vince stood there he realized... All that was in there was a stove.

He sighed as he walked into his workroom, which he had a couch for when he was too tired to go to the bedroom for a nap.

Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the tent with a reddish glow from the canvas the wind could be heard outside howling as Vince set the mystery girl, swaddled in the blanket, upon the couch.

He then proceeded to make furniture for the kitchen, but try as he might he couldn't do it quietly. So the girl awoke to the tap, tap, tap of hammer on wooden dowel, the rythmic sound of a saw trimming logs to the right size as she watched Vince spend an hour on table and chairs. It was quite a piece of work, solid pine table, sturdy as can be.

When Vince turned to see her watching him she shrunk into the couch a little. As that had been happening Layla and Maryn had been rummaging through the pantry known as the Lugxury bag and brought out some food stuffs. Berries, meat, a few blended drinks from something or another grown in a wilderness turned farm.

They soon walked into the work room however with a few berries and a shake for Vince. He smiled as he took a sip. "Sweet, just like my girls." He said, watching them shyly turn away to hide their embarassment at his compliment.

Vince lifted the table with one hand as Maryn grabbed a chair with a huff, "Holy shit Vince! This stuff is heavy!" Layla would have agreed but for the fact that she was too busy struggling with her own chair.

Slowly Vince watched as the girl grabbed a chair and dragged it after him, still covered in the blanket.

Vince gave his shake to Maryn and hefted another chair, Maryn held his shake as she took a chair with one hand and dragged it along.

Eventually all four chairs were in the kitchen, along with the massive table. It was easily meant for a banquet. In fact Vince had another 4 chairs in the workshop, but for now all they needed was four.

Vince grabbed each of the chairs and took a look, pulling a hand sander from his belt he worked down the wood to a thinner amount, when he was done the girls could lift there chairs, maybe not easily like Vince, but easier than before.

Vince went back into the work room, the girls all sat at the table, wondering what Vince was doing, Maryn setting Vince's shake down at the head of the table, by which she sat on what would be he right side.

Vince came back in with a load of sawdust in a bag. He opened the grate on the stove and poured it in. Then put a log of oak in the charcoal maker.

He looked at it for a minute, scratching his beard. "Layla, would you mind using dragon breath to light this for me?"

She looked at him with a mischievous smile, "On one condition. I... Want a kiss." She said as her cheeks got rosy.

Vince smiled and bowed in acknowledgement.

Layla happily blew a bit of dragon breath flames into it, burning hotter than it would with a normal fire. She then dashes into Vince's arms and looked him in the eye, awaiting her treat.

Vince laughed at how eager she was and stroked her head gently before he kissed her.

Layla's eyes closed as she savoured it, the feel of Vince's lips on hers. The way he held her close, all of it felt so magical to her. She collapsed out of breathe in Vince's arms. A line of red crossing her face, a testament to how much she was embarassed, yet also how much she enjoyed it.

Vince held her in his arms until she felt better, then she floated back to her chair, getting a look from Maryn as the quiet girl simply looked at Vince as if seeing him for the first time.

Vince smiled, rubbed his hands together and, grabbing the foodstuffs that Maryn and Layla had left about, started to make dinner on the stove.

"Go into the bag and get some plates will you?" Vince said as Maryn and Layla scrambled into the bag. Vince chuckled, knowing full well the winner would ask for a kiss.

Sitting at the table was the quiet girl.

"So. May i have your name?" Vince said as he sautéed some onions and made some stirfry.

She looked down and pulled the blanket closer before mumbling, "i don't know... I ... I think it started with an M."

Vince scratched his beard and looked at her. "Well... If you can't remember then let's make one for you. How about... Mysty?" Vince said after some thought.

Mysty smiled and nodded. Vince soon had the food ready as Maryn and Layla stepped out of the bag, each with two plates.

They held the plates out, one in each hand, and Vince pushed a bit of stirfry, with strips of tauros beef and sautéed onion onto each plate.

The girls waited, holding the plates until Vince kissed each of them on the cheek. They giggled and moved to the table, setting a plate at each of the chairs.

Mysty's mouth watered as she smelled the delicious food Vince had made.

They ate dinner in relative quiet, only the sound of the girls going "Mmmmmm" over the food truly heard aside from the howling wind and pattering of rain on the tent canvas.

Soon Vince was off to the bedroom. Leaving his plate in a box as he mumbled something to himself about a tub and sink setup.

The other girls followed soon after, walking into the bedroom they found Vince snoring lightly upon his bed. Both Maryn and Layla didn't hesitate to climb in beside Vince. Mysty on the other hand looked at the couch, but Maryn would have none of it.

Soon Mysty lay atop Vince, her head resting on his chest as Maryn lay on Vince's right side, cuddling up to his arm, while Layla did the same on his left. All four of them were under the blanket Mysty had been using all day. Soon all of them were asleep.

The storm raged all through the night. Pokémon ran from place to place, searching for cover. But the tent, it stood like a rock in the midst of this wet tempest of rain and wind. As trees shook the tent moved naught.

On the next day, it dawned bright and sunny. Droplets of water sparkled as they fell from leaf to leaf.

Vince awoke to the sight of his two girls snuggling up to him, and Mysty sleeping soundly on his front.

He attempted to move his arms out of their grasp, but instead Maryn and Layla woke up. Smiling at each other they kissed Vince's cheeks at the same time.

Soon everyone was up but for Mysty. So Vince tucked her in to bed and let her sleep. Vince walked out of the tent shortly after getting dressed.

It was going to be a wonderful day.

Vince took off into the brush with Maryn. Leaving Layla to tend to making sure everything was right within the tent.

Maryn easily slashed through vines and plants, even a coupled trees on accident, with shadow claw.

Vince simply took it in stride, putting vines in his normal bag to work with later, and making note of the trees where they lay.

As they walked, Vince saw Maryn's ears twitch, and soon Vince heard it himself. A large waterfall was nearby.

As they came closer they saw a pool of water, leading to a river, and coming from a waterfall. 20 feet across, it had a hidden cave to cross from one side to the next.

Vince could see the waterfall seemed to fall a long ways. Looking up it seemed as if it fell straight from a cloud. He didn't know just what to make of it.

Intending to find out they made their way back to the tent. Vince hauling the trees that Maryn had cut down into the tent behind him. A good 15 trees had been hauled in. For coal or mayhap for furniture, it was only Vince who knew.

Vince took the trees into the work room, starting to look more like a lumber yard with the piles of trees inside.

Mysty was awake at last and so everyone headed outside, Vince packed the tent up and they headed back towards the falls.

They walked behind the falls, looking out and seeing magikarp swimming in the falls Maryn jabbed at a few and stuck them in the lugxury bag. "Food for later" she said.

They came out on the other side of the falls, and found a nature trail. Used by pokemon by the footprints.

As they followed it Mysty walked faster, "you shouldn't go this way." She said.

Vince smiled, walking close he stroked her hair gently and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "i know why. But i'm curious. I won't tell your secret."

Mysty stammered, "what s-secret!?"

Maryn and Layla looked at each other. "It's obvious you like Vince." They said together. Mysty just shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Shuddup! I do not!" She said. Vince took this opportunity to walk past her and in order to keep from being picked at again Mysty simply stayed quiet. Trusting Vince to keep his word. She knew what he was talking about.

Soon they reached a clearing. In the middle was a giant tree. Mysty watched as Vince walked up to it. It took five minutes before he could lay a hand on the bark of the behemoth tree.

Looking around he saw that what he thought was the source of the waterfall from earlier was in actuality simply an illusion.

A tree branch far higher spilled water down each branch. With mist cloaking each on to appear to be a cloud.

"What is this place?" Vince said in awe.

"It's my home... It's the tree of beginnings." Mysty said, tears in her eyes.

Layla and Maryn stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed. "So you must be..." Began Maryn, "the ancient protector of the tree of beginning?" Finished Layla.

Mysty nodded. "But soon there will be another... And i won't have a home anymore." She said as the tears began to spill.

Vince sighed and walked into a hollow knot of the tree, "we'll stay here with you until that time. And then you can have a home with us. You'll never be without a home Mysty." Mysty hiccupped a little as she looked at Vince. That steadfast honesty, the way everything he said seemed to be born of confidence, as if he were to say tomorrow the sky will be green and it would actually happen just because he said so.

Mysty ran up to Vince and hugged his waist, tears streamig slowly, "thank you." She said quietly.

Vince picked her up and she blushed. "I don't want to lie any more..." She said as her form changed, when Vince looked again, he was cradling a mew in his arms.

Mysty looked away from Vince. But Vince simply held her tighter. They made their way up the tree to where an egg lay, it slowly rocked, Vince stroked Mysty between the ears and she purred a little before realizing what she was doing.

Vince laughed as she floated off. Her tail rubbing the spot where Vince had been petting her.

Vince set up his tent by the nest with the egg and started his way back down the tree. Maryn followed behind, rubbing her cheek on Vinces old coat, the scarf wrapped loosely about her neck as they went and found an area by the tree abounding with open stone.

Vince made some marks and Maryn used night slash, cutting huge blocks of stone from the outcropping of rock. Vince simply stuffed it into the lugxury bag. After 15 of these 10*10*5 blocks of hulking stone he got another 20 of them that were about 5*3*3.

He then claimed a couple that were maybe a foot cubed before they trekked back up the tree.

Once inside the tent, Vince took out a medium block of stone, grabbed the stone carving set and got to work.

Maryn, Layla and Mysty all headed out into the tree for a tour, the workshop was far too clogged with dust.

An hour passed by quickly. When the three girls had returned, laden down with berries, fruit, and vines for the sake of Vince, the tent was covered with a fine layer of dust, but none remained in the air.

Still in the work room, Vince was weaving the vines, cutting them into thin strips and reweavimg them to make a seamless tube. He then dipped it into sap from some of the pine trees, water proof, and anti freeze.

As the girls sorted goods out in the tent, Vince having the lugxury bag for those items needing to take up little space for a while, they had put up a few cupboards around the tent. All rooms total? They had a kitchen, work room, living room, the entrance, bedroom, diningroom, and wherever vince put his next few objects, along with a closet or three. And then there was still the whole second floor.

Finally finished with his hoses vince took the stone tub he had finely chiseled from the stone. Took it into a room near the bedroom and set it up.

Almost like this had been planned, Vince found a hole leading outside. Slipping the hose out through it he hooked up a decent drain tube going outside.

The sun was setting when Vince finished putting a couple stone top cabinets in place and a sink. He found another hole going out, this one a little to the left of his sink, he never the less hooked up a vine hose to it. However he had no running water or plumbing quite yet.

Walking outside he saw no visible place for the hoses to be. But he did see that the top of the tent had a zipper. Pulling it down he saw a glass pyramid. Interesting, thought Vince.

Walking inside he found the girls sweeping his mess out the front flap. He scratched his head sheepishly, "uhh... Sorry about that. Thanks girls." Vince said as he walked to the mysterious second floor stairs.

The girls watched as he climbed the stairs steadily. Until he was out of sight.

"AUUUUUGH!" they all heard, fearing the worst they sprinted, in the case of Maryn, up the stairs. Only to find Vince holding his middle and laughing.

All three of the girls glared at him and punched his arm. Vince didn't care. He was too busy laughing.

Once he HAD calmed down they explored the second floor, finding more stairs. And a water heater? What all had zeke stuffed into this thing?

Vince shrugged, made a mental note to hook it up later, and went up the stairs again. Floor after floor, the tent seemed more like it was an office complex with how many bloody floors it had.

By the time they reached the top they found a wide open area. Not even a top of the tent. Vince looked closer and saw it was the glass pyramid he saw from outside the tent. There were sprinklers set up, apparently it was meant to be some sort of a farm. The entire floor was covered in grass and dirt. A few stones here and there to keep it from being too flat.

Vince smiled. "Looks like self sufficiency is the name of the game for this tent." Vince took out his pokégear and called up Andrea Joy.

"Hello. This is Joy speaking." He heard through the pokégear.

"Yes, andrea? I think... I may have a propostion for you. And maybe ron if i can have it sanctioned. Hell. I may be able to get silph co. to foot the bill." Vince said.

On the other end of the line Andrea Joy motioned for Ron to come over. After finishing with his customer he did just that.

"So whats this propostion of yours Vince?" Joy said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well... You know that tent i was given by Zeke?" He said.

"Yeaaaaah, don't tell me you broke it Vince." She said in exasperation.

Vince chuckled, "no. But i bet this has more room than battle brain Brandon's entire flying pyramid, and this is the size of a tent."

Joy couldn't believe it. "You liar. There is no..." Suddenly Ron was on the phone as Joy went speechless.

"So what are you gonna do with you're pocket dimension tent huh?" Ron said with a hint of humour.

"What else? I've got enpugh room for a village, why not make it?" Vince said. Hearing the pokégear drop on the other side.

Hearing scrapes he assumed they scrambled to pick it back up, "what's that gotta do with us?" He heard Ron say.

"What else? Every town needs a center. And whats a center without a Joy and item clerk?" Vince said with a smile.

Suddenly Vince held the pokégear out as Joy screeched in joy, even holding it at arm's length everyone heard quite clearly, "OH MY GOD YES VINCE! WE'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!"

Vince chuckled, pitying poor Ron who was less than two feet away from the source of the sound.

There was a thump which he imagined was Ron, and then a click as Joy hung up.

Immediately Vince called up Zeke.

"Zeke Clarkson of silph co. How may i help you?" Was heard over the phone.

"Hey zeke. Think it would be possible to get a permit for a pokémon center here in the tent? And a replacement for Andrea Joy and Ron Adamson at the Rubyberg pokémon center." Vince said as he heard a "Hmmmmmmmmm" from the other end.

"Tell me your opinion on testing what you have and i'll see what i can do." Zeke said over the line.

Vince started talking about how well the scarf worked, and how the gloves made even a good 200 pound piece of stone feel like a paperweight. Going on about the goggles, and how they found out about many things of the tent.

Zeke laughed and said, "alright, alright. You've given me more than enough time to get the forms filled out."

Vince was smiling as he thanked Zeke. "So where should i pick them up, and when is the machinery gonna be in? I may also need a ranchers pokemon license."

Zeke was heard tapping away at his computer, "the machines will be waiting for you in the next pore of the range, as will your friends. As for the rancher's liscense, i figured you would ask eventually, so i had it made once i knew you had the tent. It will be waiting as well. Along with 30 pokéballs with the appropriate pokémon. Along with a trainer for it too."

Zeke hung up, saying something about how the next prototype was blowing up the lab and the click was heard along with an alarm.

Vince smiled and headed into the forest. The girls stayed in the tent and cleaned up, organizing everything as best they could.

Vince passed a line of bellossom, a group of pineco, a politoad, and skiploom and other grass types as he found what he was looking for.

Completely uprooting the plants, with a large clod of dirt as well, Vince stuffed berry trees and other plants into his pack. Even a couple seedling from the local trees. And some vinelings that would be sure to sprout.

As he made his way back it seemed that things were getting darker than they should be already. As he got to the base of the tree lightning struck the crown and a fierce storm howled it's way into existence.

Vonce heard the scream of Layla and Maryn, fearing the tree may be on fire he sprinted his way up the inner workings of the tree of beginning.

Once at the top he saw the true cause of distress, Arceus stood mighty, striking a pose as his eyes glowed red in anger, he lowered his head and charged for a paralyzed Mysty.

Without thinking Vince charged in, shoulder butting Arceus off to the side, narrowly missing hitting Mysty or the tent, behind which was the madly shaking egg.

Arceus reared his head back and roared his challenge, "BEGONE HUMAN! MEW HAS COMMITED THIS SIN, AND SO MUST BE PUNISHED! SHE HAS SHOWN THE SECRET OF THE TREE OF BEGINNING, WHICH FROM TIME ETERNAL SHE WAS MEANT TO GAURD FOR HER LIFE!"

Arveus bellowed with rage as he charged Mysty, who still had not moved as she was frozen with absolute terror.

Five feet away Vince charged back in and grabbed Arceus' horns. Skidding along until his back was against Mysty Vince grunted and held his grouns against the alpha pokémon. Here he stood, facing off against the god of all.

But it didn't matter, he had promised Mysty she would always have a home. And no one would change that. Not god, not anyone.

With a bellowing roar of his own, Vince's eyes burned a deep crimson with rage as he started to push arceus back, it was a surprise to everyone as spittle flew from Vince's mouth and he bodily lifte Arceus by his horns and alammed him onto his side.

Arceus coughed a bit of blood, his eyes no longer filled with rage but instead with surprise as this weak human bested him in a contest of wills.

Vince put a hand on the god's fron shoulder, placing a knee on his abdomen he raised a fist, "leave her alone or i won't hold back. I promised Mysty a home. No one can take that from her, NOT EVEN YOU ARCEUS!" vince bellowed angrily.

Too prideful to bow his head in defeat Arceus merely struggled to move. The determination of this human was frightening.

Vince got up, glaring as his eyes smoldered with pent up anger at the god, Arceus backed away. Finally realizing the situation he resentfully bowed his head in defeat before running back to his own dimension.

As if the closing of the portal was like a shattering of glass Mysty collapsed, crying as Maryn and Layla looked at each other in surprise. The storm seemd to have dissapeared when Arceus had as well.

Vince walked over and gently picked up Mysty. She simply wrapped her tiny arms aroun Vince as best she could.

"Vince you could have died!" She whimpered.

"I would have if it meant you would be okay." He said, his eyes slowly going through purple as he calmed.

Mysty dried her eyes on Vince's shirt to no avail. She hiccuped as the tears kept flowing. Gently Vince kissed her tears away. Until finally he left a soft kiss on Mysty's lips. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Vince's chest.

Suddenly the egg cracks loudly, like a shotgun in the silence.

A baby blue mew peeks it's head out of the egg, wearing egg shell as a hat. All he says is, "mew?" As he cocks his head.

Mysty rubs her eyes dry on Vince's shirt, Maryn gets up and takes the eggshell from the new Mew's head, gently she pets it, Layla stands with Vince and Mysty. As everyone calms down the night sky brightens with stars.

And before them words appear, words written of light, as soon as they are read they fade: "maybe i was too hasty mew... Perhaps you chose a worthy human to share the secret with. Mayhap you have chosen a good human to be with. I release you of your duty at the tree of beginning, the creator. But, i release you under one condition, raise your succesor. Give him a name, and teach him to protect the tree of beginnings."

As the words fade out they realize how dark it is and head into the tent.

Vince yawns and lays down, still holding Mysty close, into bed. So exhausted from wrestling arceus he is soon asleep. The young Mew simply curls up alone on the couch. And Maryn and Layla crawl into bed beside their trainer. Covering up under the blanket they all sleep soundly.

**i was feeling the mojo before work. So i got off a chapter. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not entirely sure just how many floors the tent actually has, but i'll give it some thought. Soon it may become a full fledged town. Hehe. We'll see. I wonder who shall be the next one i introduce. Also, Blue Mew isn't a permanent fixture. At least i don't think so. Who knows. We'll see eventually. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I can never truely be figure out as to what my next move is. Maniacal is an ally of chaos. Thanks for reading. Typhlosion the maniacal out. Until next time. Peace and chaos all.**


	7. Chapter 7 Daddy!

**just so you know, i edited the end of chapter 6, i decided that the young mew was too young, cause he was just hatched, to protect a giant tree on his own, so i changed the story just a bit to work him in, also if you want to know what i imagine him to act like, think of pokémon the movie 2000 where mew was a very playful pokémon, i always thought mew was so cute in that movie. Anyways, next chapter is ready. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Now that everything was settled, Vince pulled a luxury ball from his belt, one of four he had left, Mysty gently took it in her paws and looked up at Vince.

"I don't have to stay inside it all the time do i?" She said, her eyes big and blue looking at Vince.

Vince smiled, "no. I'll let you out as soon as you're captured."

Mysty smiled cutely, while the young blue mew floated by upside down.

Mysty rested her forehead against the button, enveloped in the red light ahe was pulled into the ball, without her to hold it the ball dropped, right into Vince's outstretched palm.

The button glowed red, and never shook once. Then with his thumb Vince pressed the button, and out shot a white light, enveloping Vince it showed Mysty, hugging Vince's neck tight.

Vince clipped the ball to his belt and held Mysty. Gently he stroked her hair, then kissed her cheek.

Slowly Mysty opened her eyes, and then she smiled and snuggled against Vince's beard.

Layla and Maryn held each other in a hug, refusing to interrupt the moment, eventually little Mew drifted by with a cute little "mew!" As he wondered what was happening, he learned something. Something about how much strength existed in the feeling of one creature caring for another. And the amount of trust it symbolized between them.

Vince gently patted the young Mew's head. "I think, if you are gonna travel with us, then you need a name. How about Blue?"

Blue wiggled in the air, and mewled loudly his original name, "MEEEEEW!"

"Blue it is then." Vince said with a chuckle.

Next thing was Vince was floored as three bodies laid on him. As his arms flailed he was assaulted by kisses from all three of his girls. Blue simply floated by and laughed. 'This human is kind and funny.' Blue thought.

When Vince finally relaxed, his face was covered in latias, zoroark, and mew kiss marks, not to mention the three perpetrators of such an obviously heinous crime were snuggled up to him, his arms draped around them as they lay on the floor.

Soon enough though they had to leave. And so before night could fall in the humid jungle around the Tree of Beginning, Vince had packed the tent up, and as soon as they had left the area around the Tree, Mysty took Blue to the side, holding his attention as long as she could she showed him how to cloak the Tree to look like a mountain.

No one could walk into the clearing if they thought it was solid stone.

Soon enough they found themselves walking the edge of the pore in which they were.

Eventually them found the path, and following it, wound up at the top of the pore, looking back down onto Emeraldisle town.

They kept walking, and back on the snow bound route 405 they moved on down the road, looking for the next village inhabited pore of the spongerock microclimate mountain range.

As the sun set, turning the snow a bright orange, looking like sherbert, they decided to camp for the night.

Vince was a tad worried... It was almost christmas. What woulf he get for his girls? And what about Blue?

Vince set the tent up, both Mews shivered as the temperature plummeted below zero, Mysty simply took up residence in Vince's coat as Maryn once had, Blue simply played in the snow until it was done. Coming up with snow on his head and nose.

Vince laughed at the antics of the juvenile young Mew.

They soon went inside, and after cooking up the magikarp caught from the waterfall, they all headed to bed, Vince giving Blue a blanket. Blue wandered into the workshop, apparently finding he enjoyed Vince's nap couch rather than the one in the bedroom.

The night passed relatively quietly, a few times Vince awoke to find one of the girls nuzzling his side gently. He would gently rub their head before he fell back to sleep.

The next morning Vince woke with a yawn, when he stretched he noticed something.

The girls were gone.

Vince got dressed, and then searched the tent. Going all the way to the top floor where he had planted a tree or two and the berry plants, he still found nothing.

He searched the entire tent before he found anyone, and it was little Blue.

"You seen the girls?" Vince asked.

"Mew."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mew."

"You aren't helping." Vince said with a sigh.

Blue whacked Vince with his tail and floated off, pointing to the bedroom.

Vince rubbed his head and looked in, seeing a dejected Maryn.

"Maryn? What's wrong?" Vince said with concern.

Maryn wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at Vince, "Layla, Mysty and I found a hot springs, but i don't have anything to wear..."

Vince looked at her in confusion. Even though inside he was smiling.

"As a pokémon, you don't need a swimsuit, buuuut, if it makes you feel any better, i bought you something a while back." Vince said, pulling a two piece black with jagged red swim suit out.

Maryn screeched with delight, jumping up and down in glee before she tackled Vince to the ground and covered him in kisses, "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said.

Vince laughed as she got up, took her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"You realize you are already naked right?" Vince said as she zipped the flap.

"It's all for the reveal Vince!" Was heard from the bathroom.

Vince smiled, 'never thought of that...' He thought.

A couple minutes later the flap was unzipped, and when Vince turned around, his nose almost bled, he had to pinch it so it didn't.

Maryn had struck a pose, her mane of red and black hair was flowing down her back, the bead having been removed and placed at the area of her bikini that it was between the two breast cups, which accentuated her C-cup breasts amazingly, she was leaning a bit to the side, one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, the bikini bottoms matched her perfectly, showing off her long lovely legs.

"So how do i look Vince?" Maryn said coyly, eyes half closed as she looked at Vince.

Vince said nothing as he tried to regain his composure, but Maryn would have none of it.

Slowly she sauntered over to Vince, swaying her hips slowly, noting how Vince's eyes watched her every move.

Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Maryn sat sideways in his lap, one hand on her knees as she wrapped the other gently around his shoulders and stroked his hair.

Vince could barely contain himself, "you are so beautiful Maryn." He said as best he could.

Maryn smiled and kisses his cheek tauntingly, getting closer, her breasts gently pressing against Vince.

Vinced sighed dreamily as he slowly lost consciousness, falling against Maryn's breasts he was out, Maryn simply tutted and giggled at what she had done.

When Vince woke he noticed immediately that someone was stroking his hair, and after that he heard voices,

"Maryn, you made him pass out!" This was obviously Layla.

Then Vince felt a weight on his chest, then heard Mysty's voice, "he'll be okay, he fought a god, a little nose bleed is nothing for our Vince." He heard as the weight snuggled closer.

Vince slowly opened his eyes, and saw his face resting on Maryn's beatiful breasts, Mysty nuzzling his chest, and Layla hovering with crossed arms, until she saw Vince was awake at least.

Layla rushed to him and nuzzled his bearded cheek, "Vince! Are you okay? Do you think we can go swimming? Do you need to rest?" Her words flooded out until Vince did the only thing he could think of to quiet her: he kissed her.

Layla sighed and collapsed on the bed, rolling giddily as Mysty groaned dissapointedly.

Then Vince pulled her up and kissed her and her groan of dissapointment turnes into a moan of pleasure.

Then Vince noticed Maryn's head leaning on his, "don't i get a kiss Vince?"

Vince laughed, and slowly he kissed a line from the top of Maryn's breasts up her neck, feeling her shiver with pleasure until he kissed her lips, her eyes slowly closed as they kissed deeply.

Maryn was breathless as she lay back on the bed beside Layla and Mysty.

Vince got up and walked into the closet, the girls looked at the doorway until Vince reappeared, wearing swimming trunks.

It was warm... Ish. Above 50 degrees anyhow. The snow was easily dealt with as Vince wore his boots, Maryn, only in her bikini, latched onto Vince's back as he packed the tent up. Layla and Mysty floated by, and it was anyone's guess where in frozen over hell Blue was.

As Maryn was on his back, and she climbed higher, her breasts resting against Vince's neck, Vince carried his pack in front of him, Mysty and Layla trailing behind him in the air.

Soon they were at the hot springs. It looked rather deep, going down about 40 feet into what was crystal clear water.

It gently bubbled with heat, the bubbles giving the water an effervescent look.

Vince set up the tent and suddenly as soon as it was down out of the tent flap popped Blue.

"You can be inside it while it's folded?" Vince asked.

Blue simply floated over to Vince and hugged him.

Vince didn't really get it but instead he grabbed Blue and jumped into the water, splashing all over the girls with a shriek of surprise, "VINCE!" They said together.

Vince surfaced and tried to give an innocent look, Blue succeeded, mostly because he WAS innoccent. "What did i do?" Vince said, failing to look innoccent as he smirked.

The three girls looked to each other and jumped into the hot springs, right on top of Vince.

Being a dragon type as she was, Layla dove underwater, completely unnaffected by the atmospheric change from air to water.

Vince opened his eyes and saw her dart through the water like a remoraid. As hands reached down and pulled him to the surface, Maryn kissed him.

"You are so mean Vince." Maryn said with a smile.

Vince simply kissed her cheek and floated on the water, as soon as he thought it was safe, Blue landed on him and sat there, Mysty laughed and Layla just went "awwww".

Maryn laid on her back and paddle kicked her way to Vince. Once close enough she grabbed his arm and held on tight.

Blue seemed to be acting a tad strange as he nuzzled Vince's chin.

"Daddy." Vince froze, Maryn froze, Mysty froze, Layla rocketed to the surface," what did i just hear?"

Blue looked up at Vince, his bright eyes saying it all as he repeated himself, "daddy!" Vince broke out with a smile, and stroked Blue's head. "If you say so... Son." Vince tried it out on his lips, not bad. Not bad at all. He felt fine with treating the shiny mew as his son.

Laughter rang out, loud and booming across the clearing as lightning struck nearby, and as the light faded there stood Arceus.

"DID HE REALLY IMPRINT ON YOU!?" Arceus collapsed on his side and laughed.

Vince glared at the god pokémon. "Is there a problem with that? I'll wrestle you again if it is." Vince said with a huff.

Arceus laughed another minute befpre calming down. "No... No not at all, just funny is all. Ohhh boy, that is rich."

Vince rolled his eyes as all the girls got closer and looked at Blue. He was so unused to them all paying so much attention to him. He curled up and grabbed his tail, laying on Vince's chest and just happily lying there, eyeing the girls as they looked at him.

"Who is he gonna call mama then?" Maryn whispered.

Vince ignored them and looked at Arceus. "So, what reason do you have to visit us here at this hotsprings huh?"

Arceus wiped a tear away and cleared his throat, "it has become obvious, painfully so, that you have a deep connection with your pokémon, so, i grant you a wish. If you want to become a pokémon, then i will make it so. No pressure, so i will give you this flute, it can span the reaches of time, space, and dimension."

Suddenly a flute appeared out of light, made of a white crystal, it had arceus' ring around the middle, and was beutifully clear. Like it was made of diamond.

Vince took the gem flute carefully. "I will deem when you use it if you are worthy of keeping it, and as you might guess, yes, each legendary pokémon has a gem flute, upon which one whistle will reach our ears."

Vince simply stared at the flute. "Thank you arceus... Does... This mean you aren't mad about the Tree of beginning thing?"

Arceus laughed, "any human willing to do battle with a god simply to keep his friends safe is okay in my book."

Vince smiled and held onto the flute as he patted his "new" son's head.

"Crap... I have to teach him english don't i?" Vince said.

"Crap." Blue said, looking at Vince.

All three of the girls glared at Vince.

Vince scratched his head sheepishly, he had to be more careful, seems Blue had three mothers.

Arceus laughed as in a flash of light he dissapeared again.

Vince sighed and they went back to floating in the hot springs. Digesting this new knowledge.

"Hey Vince? He said he could turn you into a pokémon... What would you choose" Mysty asked.

Layla and Maryn looked at Vince, wondering what his answer would be.

Vince scratched his beard as Blue played with his tail on his chest.

Vince sighed. "I really don't know... Zoroark has illusion ability, Lucario has aura, dragons have flight and quite a bit of strength, i really don't know."

The rest of the day went by rather fast, though when Vince checked his pokégear it said they had already past the trail to the next pore of Spongerock range.

As they got out of the hotspring they headed inside, and Vince put Arceus diamond flute on a counter in the bedroom. Several hours past and Vince made a case for the flute, and it could hold several. 'Who knows? Maybe we might see others.' Vince thought.

That night they had more fried magikarp. And Vince made a small bed for Blue. He put it in a room close to Vince's. Blue like to sleep alone he noticed, in fact, Blue liked to wander about the tent.

Vince didn't know what he did, but nothing seemed to be broken or damaged, so it was fine.

Soon the sun set, and they all headed off to bed, Blue yawned, "night daddy..." Was heard. Vince smiled sleepily, "Night Blue." Vince watched thw sleepy 2"3' pokémon float off to bed, his tail, another 2 foot, trailing along the tent floor until he heard a soft puff from blue's bed.

"We really need to get to the pokémon center soon, i'm running low on furniture supplies." Vince said to no one in particular.

Vince crawled into bed, his girls all snuggling close, Mysty on his chest as usual, her being 3"7 with an almost 4 foot tail. She was soft with her pink fur.

Maryn snuggled against Vince's arm, she kissed his cheek as she fell asleep, she was a good 4"8 and her fur was long, but soft and shiny.

Layla snuggled on his other side, her fur very soft and short. She kissed Vince's other cheek as she drifted off to dreamland.

Vince kissed Mysty's forehead and she smiled as they both fell asleep.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and found the ecchi funny, and the part of what Blue has done to be a hilarious turn of events. Also, i think if i can figure out how to put out a poll i will sometime soon. It's gonna be a christmas poll, and for those non christians, a december 25th poll. I look forward to a response about it, it's going to play a part in the story. Sort of.**


	8. Chapter 8 The right choice?

**i'll be closing both the polls on saturday. They are blind polls, and so therefore any choice is unbiased . If you want a different pokemon other than thos in the polls, then leave it in a review. If i deem that i am good enough to use the pokemon in a lemon at some point then i will put it in a poll with the five other most often requested pokemon. Hope you enjoy the story. And yes i am typing this on my phone. I apologize for any spelling errors i make, but sometimes the story is like a river, it's too strong to escape and look back on. So you just keep going with the flow.**

chapter 8

The next morning found Vince well rested and more energized than he ever had before.

Somehow managing not to wake the girls as he got out of bed Vince walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pan, and started the stove.

At the sound of a yawn Vince froze, turning slightly he found Blue rubbing his eyes.

Blue slowly smacked his lips together tiredly and floated over to Vince, where he landed on his shoulder and promptly fell back to sleep.

As Blue snored lightly on Vince's shoulder Vince thought back to the start of his adventure. Not too long ago he was all alone. Now he had his three girls, and a son... Of sorts.

Thinking of Blue, Vince scratched his son's head. Then carefully, so as not to let him roll off his shoulder, Vince took the pancakes and put them on a plate. After ten minutes Vince had a rather impressive stack of pancakes.

As the smell drifted through the tent, there was the sound of a mad scramble.

Through the flap door skidded Maryn, who was quickly plowed into by both Mysty and Layla. Vince chuckled as they got off the floor and sat down at the table.

"Pancakes!" They said. Maryn grabbed three and drizzled syrup, Layla scooped oran berry jam on hers, and Mysty heaped sitrus berry preserves on hers.

Vince grabbed a pancake, rolled it up, and waved it in front of Blue's nose. As his nose wiggled suddenly his eyes snapped open and he attacked the pancake roll viciously. Sitting on Vince's shoulder he slowly ate the pancake. Watching as the three girls devoured theirs heartily enough.

Vince whistled and walked into his room, pulled Arceus' diamond flute from the cabinet and started walking outside, Blue on his shoulder munching on the pancake still.

Giving the flute a tweet it glowed faintly as the note echoed far and wide. And soon enough Arceus appeared in a flash of light.

"Have you given any thought to your wish?" Arceus asked patiently.

"I have indeed. I want the ability to protect my friends. Thats what i want. Whatever will do that for me is what i want." Vince said.

Blue eyed the god pokémon curiously as he held the pancake in his two small hands, chewing slowly as he thought of what this giant creature speaking to his dad was.

Arceus lookes at Vince closely, "are you sure thats what you want? No changing your mind once all is said and done."

Vince cocked an eyebrow at the god, "yes. I wan the ability to protect my friends. What about that isn't clear?"

Arceus smiled, hard to tell but he did, "you have chosen correctly Vince. You may keep my flute. Use it if ever you need my help." Arceus said as his plates emerged from his body.

Slowly the plates surrounded Vince, growing to the size of a monolith, if they fell Vince would be crushed, gloves or not.

Slowly the plates began to shine, and then they spun around Vince slowly, Blue wasn't sure what to make of it but it scared him, so he escaped the circle of orbiting plates and hovered just outside, waiting to see what would happen.

With Blue outside, the plates turned into a dome around Vince, spinning faster and faster as they each glowed with a light of power.

Lightning began to flicker between them, making Vince feel uneasy. But still he stood in the center, stalwart and ready for anything.

Anything but what happened next.

Suddenly each plate began acting like a tesla coil, firing off lightning of different colors and striking Vince.

At first it hurt too much for him to do anything but open his mouth, but them after five minutes a scream of pure pain erupted from Vince's throat.

The girls heard it and rushed outside, their plates clattering to the table as they watched in horror as Vince was brought to his knees.

Blue flew over, his half of pancake left in the dust, his eyes wide with terror as Vince's throat tore itself ragged with how loud he was screaming.

The pain was like each and every cell within his body was tearing itself apart. His body felt like it was fried, all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of pain.

Each pore screaming in agony as his skin felt like it was burning and curling away from his flesh.

Arceus watched, eyes narrowed as the girls sunk to the ground in horror, what was happening to Vince!?

Arceus simply watched, head cocked as he watched in fascination, no violent death, no change in features, Vince was being struck by each plate, and yet there was no outward reaction from Vince's body. Any other human would have been dead by now he was sure.

Soon Vince was no longer visible in the blur of the plates spinning faster, closer all around Vince.

All that could be heard was the deep hum of the plates whizzing through the air. Vince had gone silent.

Arceus was astounded. Had Vince died the plates would have stopped, instead they went faster and faster.

Fifteen minutes of silence as the hum got higher in pitch until the color draines from each plate. And slowly they fell to the ground.

In the center of this ring of plates of arceus lay Vince. His body red like he had been scalded.

Arceus moved closer and attempted to nudge him. He got within seven inches of his clothes and Vince howled in agony.

Arceus sighed, "he'll have a tough time for a while... Psychic powers are a bitch. And who knows what else he has now too.

Vince coughed and gasped as he felt the breath burn along his wind pipe. Excruciating pain took hold of him and he curled up as best he could.

Mysty swallowed nervously and reached out a telepathic hand, brushing it against Vince's expanded conciousness.

It's like she turned a spot of the sun into ice, Vince could think, he could feel a relief from the pain.

Mysty floated towards Vince and used her powers to block his mind from the world.

Vince sighed as he felt all his senses deaden. He then blacked out.

Mysty rested on Vince as Maryn gently picked him up, her eyes watered aa she quickly took him inside and put him on the bed, she shook her arms and moaned, "holy shit he is hotter than a coal!"

"Tch. You big baby." Layla said, she grabbed him and bit her tongue as she picked Vince up, carrying him to the bathroom her eyes started to water.

Outside Blue watched Arceus as the plates regained some color, only to float and be reabsorbed into Arceus' body.

Blue poked Arceus side to get his attention. "Daddy?" He asked simply.

Arceus looked down and shook his head, "Even as a god i know not what has happened. Though i am sure he will live, but he is going to be much stronger."

Blue blinked, grabbed Arceus' flute, and flitted into the tent, just as a flash of light faded outside.

With Vince in the tub the girls quickly set about to cooling Vince off in lukewarm water.

Blue put the flute back in the case carefully as the girls stripped Vince to his boxers.

Vince was unconcious the entire time they cooled him down and washed him off. Eventually he was cool enough that they could and did move him to bed, Maryn slowly walked out of the bedroom, out of the tent even, Blue following her.

Maryn zipped the tent closed and packed it up, the girls inside were caring for Vince, and Maryn put Vince's old coat on, smelling Vince.

The musk of him after a hard days work, remembering Vince hauling trees, chiseling stone, cooking for them.

His smell brought forth so many memories. Even the one of how he took Blue calling him Daddy in stride.

How he fought a god for everyone's protection.

And how he went through such pain for who even knew what reason. Tears started to stream as she wrapped Vince's scarf about her neck.

It simply reminded her of when she had wiggled her way into his scarf, and he had smiled about it. Often his beard would brush against her as she lay there, Vince carrying her small Zoruan form. How he always smiled.

How he always cared for her, even before she was his pokémon.

Blue gently wiped his tail across Maryn's cheek, wiping the tears from her cheek.

Maryn cloaked herself in illusion, and soon she was a dark haired girl with red highlights. She was rather busty, like her actual form. And she was wearing dark gray clothes, Vince's old coat, and the crimson scarf Vince gave her.

Blue snuggled his way into her arms before she cloaked him in illusion.

In her arms now cuddled a young boy, wearing light blue clothes and a blue beanie.

Cradling Blue as she did, Maryn had a bit of trouble, but she soon got the tent on her back.

As Vince lay unconcious inside the tent, Maryn struggled through the snow, heading for the next place they needed to go, back along route 405.

This time she took a left, and headed down the edge of another pore of the Spongerock range.

As Maryn got down to the bottom of it she realized it was sweltering. The bottom of the pore was a desert microclimate.

Maryn unzipped her coat as she kept walking. Sandile's watched from below the sands.

A herd of hippopotas stumped along across the vast desert. Maryn was sweating as she saw a town in the distance.

Sands shifted as wind blew lazily across the landscape. And Maryn walked into the pokémon center as Blue, looking like a young boy with open coat, clung to her shoulder.

It was too hot in the desert for her to waste any water, but still every now and then a tear fell, immediately absorbed by the bone dry sands.

Blue noticed this as Maryn trudged into town. He patted her cheek gently, "mommy... You and my other mommy's will be okay. Daddy is gonna be okey-dokey."

Maryn smiled... Then her eyes widened and she grabbed Blue and held him close, "What did you call me Blue?"

"You are one of my Mommies." Blue said, a sincere look in his eyes.

Maryn smiled and hugged him tight as she walked into the pokémon center.

And there stood two people she knew quite well, and one girl she didn't.

"Andrea! Ron! How are you!?" Maryn said, recieving a confused look from them.

"Do we know you ma'am?" Ron just made funny faces at Blue, making him giggle until Joy whacked him.

That just made Blue giggle louder. Maryn got very close to Andrea and whispered quietly, "it's me, Maryn, i evolved in Obcityan. Vince isn't feeling well, he's in the tent right now, we really need your help Andrea."

Andrea's eyes widened then she hugged Maryn. "Where is the tent?"

Maryn looked to her back, Andrea looked at her skeptically.

"I'll set it up once we're out of here. This town has no gym anyway." Maryn said as they trekked through the desert, fallowed by a girl with blonde hair and overalls.

"Who is she and why is she following?" Maryn said to Ron.

"She was hired by Zeke to care for the ranch. Can that tent really hold all that stuff Vince said was in there?" Ron asked curiously.

Maryn nodded as they climbed the edge of the canyon pore.

Once at the top it was comfortably freezing, Maryn let Blue float about, freaking everyone out. In fact, the farm girl planted her butt in surprise.

Maryn quickly set the tent up and out burst Layla and Mysty.

"What were you doing!? We were stuck in... Hello." Layla said, noticing the other people.

Mysty floated over to Blue, "you look so cute as a human Blue. But you shouldn't float." She said, tutting over his appearance.

Blue looked at her and his face screwed up in concentration as his form began to fade, once more showing a shiny young Mew.

"Is daddy okay yet mommies?" Blue said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Mommies?" Said Layla.

"Mommies?" Questioned Mysty

"Mommies?!" Said Ron, Andrea, and the cowgirl.

Maryn smiled, letting her own illusion fade she cradled Blue in her arms and looked at Layla and Mysty as she rocked him gently.

"Vince is papa, and so we are all momma." She said matter of factly.

Had they been on the ground both girls would have been hopping in it was they smiled and danced in what fashion they could by floating in the air.

Joy simply shook her head, grabbed Ron's hand, and dragged him into the tent.

Maryn walked inside, still cradling Blue as she walked with selfassuredness towards Vince's bedroom.

Layla and Mysty walked in, followed by a VERY confused cowgirl.

Once in the bedroom, Joy pulled a couple things from her bag and examined Vince.

Ron wandered through the tent's first floor and found a large empty room by the entrance. He quickly set up his shelves, lightweight and easy to get around.

Once Joy was finished she sighed, "he may be out for a couple of days, but something i don't understand is happening with his body." She wandered out as all three girls let out a held breath in relief.

Soon Joy found Ron and his little half of the pokémon center. She set up a table and that was all she had, she pulled out her pokégear and called the pokémon center they had left in the desert microclimate, too small to actually have a name, it was much more like the pokémon center at mount moon, except people had decided to build a house or two nearby.

Joy spoke with her cousin about having the machines sent to the next town, and about thr counter and tables as well as asking about how deliveries would be made for merchandise.

Eventually all was settled and it was said a pokémon would deliver.

Perhaps an hour later there was a thud outside the tent, and in stepped a shiny dragonite with a satchel.

He walked around curiously until he found Ron, and promtly handed over his item delivery of the goods normally stocked by a center. Once done he saluted smartly and left.

Maryn was the one who daily left the tent, packed it up, and moved them forward, as the days dragged on Vince regained color, and his breathing evened out.

But over the three days, each of which Blue floated along beside Maryn was another that all she could do is worry.

'What if he doesn't make it? I know he knows i love him... But does he know i love him THAT much?' She worried to herself.

Blue did his best to take her mind of things, he snuggled into her arms, for all the world to see that, legendary or not, Blue was still a baby, and enjoyed being held, and loved, and coddled, even if his developement physically was a tad faster, and psychologically it spurted at times, emotionally was still the same slow pace as everything else the world over.

And so it was on the fourth day that Maryn was walking, carrying Blue and rubbing her cheek against his, playing with him and tickling him that it happened.

All she could do was worry, and it had taken it's toll. No matter what Layla and Mysty did, Maryn got no sleep, hardly ever ate, and seemed depressed.

And today is the day it hit her like a ton of bricks, out in the cold of the frozen reaches of Vale-ultim she finally collapsed.

Blue sensed her fatigue and had floated along with her all day. But when she collapsed he panicked.

He didn't know what to do, he tried to wake her but she wouldn't. He couldn't get the tent either, she had fallen on it. And only a few minutes from the next pore, a plains, with a winding river, and a town and gym all it's own.

But she had collapsed. So close. As she faded from conciousness a single word escaped her. And Blue never heard it, only one person had...

And all she breathed was this: "Vince..."

Maryn was lying on the tent, and Blue wasn't strong enough psychically, or physically, to move her. So he simply hovered over her, eyes watering slightly, hoping she would get up.

...

Inside the tent Layla and Mysty leaned against each other as they napped at Vince's side.

They didn't notice when Vince's eyes snapped open. They shone pure gold with power.

A light of such blinding intensity filled Vince's room, and when the girls woke up with a start they fell on the floor, when they got up... Vince was gone.

Like he had torn a hole in space, Vince appeared, a rift making a loud primal roar of power as it opened and closed in front of Maryn's body.

Vince kneeled and gently picked Maryn up, her eyes cracked open, she stared into Vince's molten gold colored eyes, "i don't wanna wake from this dream..." She murmured and cuddled to Vince.

Blue hugged Vince and quickly set up the tent, having watched it done many times by Maryn he was able to do it relatively fast.

Vince stepped in and Andrea saw him, she blushed, Vince was in his boxers.

She regained her composure as she noticed Maryn in Vince's arms.

Layla and Mysty scrambled around the room looking for Vince, when they didn't find him they rocketed through the tent, Layla stopped when she saw Vince hand over Maryn to Joy. Mysty plowed into her and they watched Vince speed walk to his bedroom, Andrea struggling with the weight of Maryn until Ron helped her get her into a bed near the pokécenter room.

As the girls tried to speak Vince held up a hand, Blue had drifted in and floated by Maryn, calmly waiting for her to wake.

Vince got dressed quickly and walked back outside, before either of the girls could follow he had zipped it up, and packed it onto his back, and with that Vince took off running.

He reached the top of the pore and seeing the zigzagging path he simply jumped down from one to the next, heedless of wether he might be injured.

Eventually he jumped too far, as he plummeted for the bottom he hit something rather soft, and very unexpected: a gold colored bubble.

Not giving it too much thought he decended on the bubble the rest of the way, and it popped as soon as he got off.

Then he took off sprinting, the village was still a long way off in the microclimate.

Vince sprinted and everything just blurred, had he not been so focused he would probably have thought this is what extreme speed looks like to a pokémon using it.

Vince crashed into the pokémon center doors, causing a large spider crack in both of them. The joy at the desk jumped in surprise.

"Those doors are supposed to be shatter proof!" She said aghast.

Vince pushed them open, his impact damaging the auto opening mechanism.

Vince's eyes were still a molten gold, his iris' shifting like his eyes were actual gold forges.

He set the tent down and set it up in record time, and as soon as he dissapeared into it he had come back out carrying a limp Maryn.

The Joy was too preoccupied with the health concerns of the zoroark to worry that he had just unfolded a tent from flat and pulled a relatively human size pokemon out of it.

As soon as Maryn was on a bed and being examined Vince walked over to the store clerk and asked about his delivery. The clerk sighed and went into a back room.

He came out grunting and pushing a healing machine as hard as he could, it was hardly budging.

Vince didn't even have his gloves on anymore, he was worried about speed, not strength, when he ran to the center.

And he sighed and put a hand on the machine, his eyes glowing a darker ahade of gold he picked the machine up, and carried it to the complete and utterly silencing surprise of everyone in the center, and put it in the tent.

Vince came back out and asked about a computer. And instead of going through the same thing the clerk just took him back with him and Vince simply carried the heavy computer like it weighed less than a feather.

He took that into the tent as well. By now having two large machines in a tent that shouldn't even be able to hold one, he had gathered a crowd.

Instead of answering, he collapsed the tent, to which everyone watched with shock, and he made his way back to where Maryn was.

Joy let Vince into her room and he set up the tent, Joy watched as people filed out, including her cousin Andrea.

"If it's okay, we'll move her into the medical area we have." Andrea said to her cousin.

"Not until you get the appropriate machines inside to care for her. She's overloaded with stress." The other Joy said.

Soon there was a line of medical gear going into the tent, and soon the tent had a fully functional pokémon center. All except for furniture.

Once that was taken care of all of them filed back into the tent, Vince thanked the Joy as she made calls for more equipment.

Vince walked onto the plains just outside town and set the tent up.

Out walked the cowgirl and 18 mareep.

"Hi. You must be Vince. My name is Cassandra, but i prefer Cassy. I was told i would be ranching for a man named Vince in his tent. I didn't really believe it but the past week has really opened my eyes. I've also started tending to the berries and such on the top floor."

Vince nodded and shook her hand, "hello Cassy. Yes i am Vince. And yes, this is going to be a selfsufficient mobile base. Think of pyramid brain Brandon's flying pyramid, then take away the flying, and over 99% of the outside size."

"Sounds about right." Cassy drawled with her rancher's accent.

Soon Vince walked back into the tent, Layla and Mysty hugged him, Blue sat on his head and Cassy let her heard of mareep graze outside for a few hours.

Vince made his way to Maryn's bed in the 'center wing. That night and the next he stayed there. Layla and Mysty occasionally stayed a few hours, but Andrea shooed them back to Vince's bed.

Vince got to stay because it was his tent. His pokémon. And his rules.

After three days Maryn woke with a stretch and a yawn. As she looked over she saw Vince napping in a chair. His beard even longer than the start of the journey.

Even though her stomach gurgled in hunger, she lunged out of bed and onto Vince, knocking his chair back he woke as he fell, and with an "oof!" He stayed there, on a tipped over chair, with a Zoroark sitting on him.

Maryn kissed Vince and rubbed herself against him, finding him just being there and well to be such a soothing presence.

Vince hugged her tight, and soon everyone knee Maryn was okay.

**i'm curious, what do you think of Blue. I kinda want him to be like Mew from pokémon the first movie, but also somewhat more... Intelligent? Mew is a smart pokémon, but had little interaction it seems. More often he was just playful, which i found really cute.**


	9. Chapter 9 i'd say three is a crowd but

**the poll ends tomorrow, also known as friday. I have a few plans for characters not mentioned in the polls, and so they shall hopefully make an appearance soon. **

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own pokémon. All rights are reserved to... Whoever.

The next few days spent in the grassy knolls of the valley microclimate were spent peaceably.

As Maryn rested up, often in Vince's lap, things meant simply for the upkeep of the tent went about.

And ever since the scene at the pokemon center, many trainers had stopped by after training outside of town, aware the tent had a healing machine, somehow, inside.

So Andrea was busy, as was Ron, with taking care of the pokemon center part of the tent. And it seemed suddenly as if every two days the shiny dragonite was in line with another full satchel.

That left the actual cleaning to Mysty and Layla, both of which refused to let Vince do anything after his collapse from Arceus and Blue knew what.

Speaking of the shiny Mew, he was seen floating about the tent, often times with Cassy at the top of the tent, she would be tending to the garden, and Blue would be laughing as he bounced from the soft and springy wool of one Mareep to the next.

During a bit of off time, Cassy had handed over a small electronic card to Vince, it had a picture of him, and said "rancher's certification".

Vince looked at it, "what's it do?"

Cassy sat beside Vince, who was once more being cuddled by Maryn, and said, "you think that a person without a license such as that can carry more'n six pokémon Vince?"

Vince shook his head, "i mean, you are the one caring for the pokémon. Shouldn't it be you who has the card?"

"Oh i do Vince. But a ranch can have well over 30 pokémon. It's all about how many people there are. Unless of course yoo're a professor. Cause they got's them a fancy license. Allows all the pokemon they want, they just aren't allowed to battle with any that aren't theirs, or are over the three they are allowed on their person."

Vince nodded his understanding. Even though he still had a question, "again, why do i have one?"

Cassy sighed, "you seem to have a way with special pokémon. I only met him once but i think his name was Zeke. Said you may not want it, but that chances were, you would meet more pokémon, blah blah like you, blah blah to leave them in a pc would be devastating, blah you would have asked for some loop at your seventh pokémon. Thing is... You have a special battle rancher license. You could battle using all thirty of your pokémon."

Vince was following along as best he could, if somewhat slowly.

"And your job as a battle rancher is, often timws some people want their pokémon to recieve training. But battle ranchers work for companies. Unlike the daycare, so they don't get a large work load, but they are like a chosen few. They do good job, and get steady pay. Not like thats a problem when you're a lab rat, and trainer." Cassy said with a slight laugh.

Vince sighed, he sure did seem to have a lot of jobs. Kinda like when he was back in Rubyberg. He had a list of things to do, and he did them. Simple as that.

Cassy got up from her seat with a sigh, "time to shear the mareep soon. I can feel a thunderstorm comin' on."

As she sauntered off to gather the mareep, Vince's attention was grabbed by Maryn as she stroked his face.

"Vince? Do you think you'll ever have 30 pokémon wanting you like Layla, Mysty and I?" She said with a slightly saddened smile on her face.

Vince laughed until he coughed, making Maryn pout. "I consider myself lucky to have the three of you want me, what with my ugly old beard, and the way danger seems to have taken a liking to me lately."

Maryn chuckled and kissed his cheek as she hugged him tight, "i bet you'll have another 12 girls all wanting you just as much as us. Just don't forget about us Vince." She said before she slipped off to sleep.

Vince kissed her cheek and whispered quietly, "I would never forget my Maryn, Layla and Mysty.". Her ear twitched as she rolled slightly in sleep, though a smile did appear on her features.

After a total of 10 days Vince and Maryn were cleared to go back to daily chores and regular activities.

Vince walked out, and stood in shock.

A large line of people stretched across the plains. About 30-40 people were lined up, and some had injured pokémon, others seemed like they had a fat wallet waiting on goods. And then the rest of them saw Vince and from random places in the line they gathered around him.

"So you're the guy who has the amazing tent!"

"Are you a trainer?"

"Mister! Are you gonna try and beat Alphonse?"

People kept asking questions, nearly overwhelming Vince until Andrea walked out. "People who have business with a pokémon center for the next hour please stel forward, any wishing to stay the night will have to go to Ambergem town down the road, Vince, the owner of this facility, has decided that we shall be heading there post haste so he may continue his journey to be a pokémon master."

Many of the crowd aww'ed in dissapointment, heading down the road to the nearby town for the night, and the rest filed in neatly, oo-ing and ah-ing over how roomy the tent was on the inside.

Vince stood outside, pointing any other comers to go to Ambergem. Once everyone was gone, it was almost sunset, and so Vince hurriedly packed up his tent with everyone but Maryn and Blue inside, and they walked back to Ambergem town.

Vince walked with Maryn hanging on his back, she was rubbing her head againat Vince's cheek, and he would scratch her head. Blue actually sat on Vince's head, and at some point had found Vince's gloves, which somehow shrunk to fit Blue.

Vince didn't know why, but he felt like he didn't need them. He felt stronger than a machamp.

Eventually they came into town, and Vince set his tent up by the gym, too late to battle he simply hung a small sign saying closed on the front.

Once inside he found everyone in the dining room, some standing, some sitting. And some very poorly made chairs, only Ron was sitting on them. Suddenly Vince knew who made them.

"You did put my tools back right Ron?" Vince said.

Ron nodded and leaned back, the chair creaking ominously.

Vince sighed and walked into his workshop, he quickly counted on his fingers all the chairs he would need, "Maryn, Layla, Mysty, Andrea, Ron, Cassy, Blue and me. Huh. I didn't think when i made eight chairs i would actually be using them so soon." Vince grabbed the other four pine wood chairs and brought them into the dining room just as Ron's chair broke with a loud crack, and he landed on his ass.

Andrea covered her mouth as she laughed. Cassy openly laughed at Ron. Eventually Ron consigned his poor creations to be used however Vince saw fit.

What Vince wondered was how Ron didn't see the extra chairs in the first place.

So they all sat down to eat, the mareep aaaall the way upstairs grazing on grass, the moon shining through the glass pyramid. Everyone below sitting at their chair and eating, Maryn and Layla on Vince's left with Ron, and Mysty, Andrea, and Cassy on Vince's right, while Vince sat at the head of the table, Blue decided not to take his chair and sat in Vince's lap, snagging bits of food here and there.

Andrea had made dinner, a nice large tauros steak for each person, and a decent salad for a side, Maryn had a bowl of berries for desert, while Vince had a bit of Sitrus berry pie that kept "disappearing" until the point came where he saw innoccent eyed Blue chewing some pie.

Then Vince laughed, hugged his son and started feeding him tidbits of pie.

So dinner passed in good company, with all three of his mothers trying to feed him something at somepoint, Blue was well and truly full by the end. In fact, he was so full, he was almost in a minor food coma.

The only thing keeping him from falling face first to the floor was Vince keeping him cradled against his side.

Soon everyone went to bed, Vince had found the time to fashion a bed for Andrea. Ron took Blue's. As Blue slept in the workshop on the couch often, near a still glowing coal fire. Though Blue's bed was small, so Vince would have to make another bed for Ron at some point.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Vince thought anyway, he couldn't see a damned thing with all three girls sleeping on him.

Mysty shifted in her sleep, rolling down to lay on Vince's semi toned stomach and light pierced his darkness.

Slowly he shifted himself out of the grasp of Maryn and Layla. Mysty was for all that it mattered nothing more than a cute pink rock. Vince lifted her gently, her tongue lolling out as she slept, and he laid her back in bed between the other two.

Vince then walked about the tent, getting dressed and making fried eggs and spoink bacon.

Spoink bacon was highly nutritious and was thought to heighten the intelligence of regular spoink bacon consumers. Something about psychic powers increasing mental facilities.

There were tests, but nothing too conclusive.

Soon the smell of breakfast wafted it's way through the tent, and more than one nose wiggled at the smell.

Soon all eight chairs were full up as everyone waited for Vince to get his rear in gear and serve up breakfast.

As they ate, Blue of course nibbling his bacon innhis fashion, two paws gripping tight and nibbling it steadily.

Mysty was like a slightly larger version of Blue, taking the bacon and nibbling larger bites.

Everyone chatted about what they planned to do that day, and Vince leaned back in his chair, Blue nibbling bacon in his lap, and he looked to Mysty, Maryn, and Layla.

They soon finished and looked at Vince expectantly. And soon the chatter between Ron and Andrea quieted as well.

"Today i beat Ambergem's gym. It's a gym that relies on all pokémon of the plains. Flying types, some electric, a few grass perhaps. Nothing too much for my strong and beautiful girls though." Vince said with a smile.

Layla looked at the floor in embarassment, Maryn simply blushed as she looked at Vince, and Mysty covered her eyes, as if trying to hide her embarrassment.

As soon as Blue flew off to have snag some more bacon and an egg, Vince, Layla, and Maryn all headed out of the tent, and over the three feet to the actual gym door.

As Vince walked in, he felt like he had stepped from the outside to well... The outside. There were a few trees, and pokémon grazing everywhere. A staraptor was preening in the branches, and an ampharos and a few flaffy were about grazing as well. Not to mention a herdier with several mareep.

As Vince walked forward he saw a man in overalls sitting beneath a larg apple tree at the far end of the room.

"I'm here for a pokémon battle, my name is Vince."

The man tilted a worn straw hat, but still he sat there. "Very well. My name is Alphonse, i am the leader of this gym. What you see around you is my team. Each and every one of them. For you see, i am a rancher too. I provide some materials and often food to the town, i also have strong pokémon, so i was made a gym leader by the Vale-ultim region branch of the pokemon league."

"So shall we start?" Vince said, curious about the laid back attitude of the gym leader.

"Sure, why not. Herdiiiieeeer!" Alphonse shouted out, the ears of the herdier perking up immediately he headed straight to the battle field.

"Alright, Mysty, i know you can take him. Just show him what you're made of." Vince said, Mysty floated onto the field with a look of determination.

"Herdier, tackle!" Alphonse said, his back still against the tree.

"Mysty, dodge, get into the air where he can't reach you and use flamethrower!" Vince said as Mysty weaved her way around the herdier and into the air.

As the herdier ran about Mysty opened her mouth and fired off a super hot flamethrower, singing the herdier and leaving him with a nasty burn.

"Herdier! Use howl!"

As the herdier got itself worked up Vince took his chance, "Mysty! Use psychic! Then finish it up with a thunder!"

Mysty picked up the herdier and slammed him against the ground, then she drew a bolt from the sky and sent it towards the only just staggering to it's feet herdier.

It fell over unconcious.

Alphonse pulled a ball from his belt and it sucked herdier back in. "Well played herdier, you did a good job. Go staraptor!"

Suddenly with a woosh the staraptor from the trees alighted on the field.

"Take it down with thunder Mysty!"

"Use aerial ace!"

As Mysty tried to dodge through the sky from the speedy staraptor she pulled down the thunder, striking her opponent just as his wing hit her in full.

Mysty fell to the ground, but so did the staraptor.

Vince walked onto the field and picked up her unconcious body, Alphonse simply returned staraptor to his ball.

"Go ampharos!" Alphonse said, finally taking a stand from his lazy seat under the tree.

Vince held Mysty close as Layla made her way onto the field.

"Psybeam! We have no time to waste!" Vince said as Layla dashed forward like a supersonic jet.

"Thunder it ampharos!" Alphonse said, getting into the battle.

Layla sped around as lightning flashed and struck just where she had been.

Flying straight for ampharos she got right in his face as she let loose her psybeam. It took him by surprise as it struck him unprepared, critting him hard and he landed on his orbed tail, completely unconcious.

"You've proven you're worth, you'll not have to deal with a full six. Here's your badge Vince. I guess i shoulda been ready from the start." Alphonse said, returning his pokemon and heading for the center. As he passed by he dropped the badge into Vince's hand.

Vince held it up as he carried Mysty back to the tent, Layla and Maryn following behind closely.

The badge was circular, with sunlight streaming across three blades of grass.

As Mysty was patched up by Andrea, Vince sat waiting. "The second badge... And we still have six more." Vince said aloud.

Mysty soon drifted over the counter and laid in Vince's lap. "She'll be fine, she just needs a little rest." Andrea said to Vince.

Vince smiled as he picked up Mysty, sou d asleep as he carried her like a baby sack of potatos.

Maryn and Layla walked through the tent, cleaning and organizing. Soon all that was done and it was getting late.

As Vince lay down in his giant bed Maryn climbed atop him and kissed him before laying on one of his arms and going to sleep.

Layla did the same before she lay on his other arm. And Mysty kisses him as best she could before she just passed out on Vince's chest.


	10. Chapter 10 something new flowers

**i finally got the polls to actually show on my profile, so i give the next two days for them to be filled out. I want a bit of feed back guys. And girls. and pokémon or lemon enthusiasts all around. Whatever you are, i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

As dawn broke over a new day Vince need not crawl to get out of bed, for the girls were already about doing things in the tent.

Vince got dressed, and found a bowl of fruit with a note, 'we had breakfast already, sorry we didn't wake you, Andrea.'

Vince nodded and started munching berries as he walked outside. Noticing he was alone he zipped the tent up and packed it on his back, he then started walking.

As he left Ambergem town he meandered along the path, it would eventually take him back up to where he wanted to go so he simply followed it.

It soon came to midday, and Vince found a field of gracidea flowers, and so Vince set the tent up beneath a tree and took a nap in the flowerfield.

It was perhaps a half hour before Vince was awakened by a white colored snout in his face.

"Hello?" Vince said cautiously a squeak sounded from it and the snout disappeared. Alowly Vince sat up and looked around, seeing Gracidea floers waving gently in the wind. Vince shrugged and went back to laying down.

"Please be more careful when you step on me next time, it's nice and warm out and the flowers are lovely, i would rather enjoy a nap here for a couple hours." Vince said, sure that whoever it was had heard him.

As Vince napped in the flowers, the girls went to the top floor of the tent and trained, shadow claws flew, psybeams clashed flamethrowers, psychic launched friends, thunder clashed, dark pulses roared from pokemon. It was chaos in motion.

When the dust settled all three girls lay in a triangle of sorts, their heads toward each other as they panted, covered in bruises and scorch marks, small cuts and spiked static filled hair.

And after such a rough bit of training they took a nap. The sun shining through the pyramid above.

Outside in the flowers, Vince napped, he had eaten most of the berries in the bowl on his walk. But a few still remained, and these few were what drew the unknown nap disturber near.

As she stepped over Vince, her steps light, she crept towards the bowl of berries, only for Vince's eyes to snap open, and he grabbed her!

She squeaked and struggled as Vince laughed, "calm down. If you want some berries just ask."

She panted as Vince held her. Then she looked at him, "fine. Can i have some berries?"

Vince chuckled and set her down beside the berry bowl, "sure, may i transplant a few gracidea flowers?" Vince asked sincerely.

As she munched berries she thought about it, he could have just killed her or trapped her, instead he offered her food and simply asked for flowers in return. What a strange human, she could see in his eyes he knew exactly what she was.

"Well Shaymin?" Vince said with a smile.

"I prefer to be called Shay thank you very much. And fine, you may take a few." She said, her nose in the air.

Shay was a rather large shaymin, where as a regular human could hold perhaps 3 shaymin, she was large enough that a human could only carry her. She wasn't fat, she wasn't old, she was simply a larger shaymin. Somewhat overly developed if the truth be told.

Vince nodded and laid back, carefully eyeing the flowers, as if choosing which would be easiest, which would be best, and which would be most likely to survive transplantation.

After a half hour of this, and Shay watching Vince do this, Vince got up and went inside, Shay hid in the flowers and watched as he came back out with a trowel, potting soil, and three flower pots.

She settled down and watched as Vince's now apparent jack of all trades abilities were showing up. He carefully dug a cone around the flowers of his choice, a tall one, a red one that was out of color with the rest, and seemed to not sit well in the valley microclimate, and a blue one like the red.

As Vince grabbed all three newly tranplanted flowers, he started to head inside, "wait!" He heard from the flowers he had left behind, the holes filled with potting soil.

"Yes Shay?" Vince said, turning halfway.

"Why did you choose those three? Surely the blue and red will die. And without another the tall one won't make more." She said, a frown on her face.

Vince tsked at her, "for a flower pokémon you don't seem to understand your flowers well enough." Vince said, eliciting a gasp of resentment from Shay, "how dare you insult me!"

"Fine, if you don't think i can grow them i will show you, by the end of the day all three will be fine and healthy." Vince said with a smirk of confidence.

Shay huffed and walked after Vince. Inside the tent she refused to be awed by how spacious it was. Vince simply lead the way to the top floor, he knew there was a green house, it was right next to the berry trees after all.

Once inside Vince set up a small room, turned the temperature up to a heat that wouldn't allow normal vegetation to survive in and stepped inside.

Shay watched from the other side of the glass, it was a bit uncomfortable for her in there, as Vince took the red flower and started to put it in a bigger pot, then he surrounded it in ashes from the stove far below.

Once that was done Vince moved to another glass room with the blue flower, and turned it down to what was normal Vale-ultim climate. Around this one he packed potting soil.

Shay watched as he suffered the cold and the heat for these two little flowers. Vince walked back into the main area and put the third down by a trellis. Packing more potting soil around it's base until he was satisfied.

Vince set up the watering system and walked out of the green house, Shay following, "i'll take a look at them tomorrow. They need more than one day to say if they will live or die." Shay said haughtily.

Vince sighed, "alright, i'll go make you a place. I should probably make a few guest rooms too or something."

"Ohhh no you don't. I'm gonna be sleeping in your room. That way i can make sure you don't go do anything funny to the flowers." Shay said, her cheeks reddening a bit.

Vince knew she was lying, but he wasn't sure why. Something deep inaide said she was... Pink? He wasn't sure how to explain it but she wasn't doing it for the flowers, almost because of them. If that made sense.

So Vince worked on things in the tent, building a a couple beds and carrying them to the second floor, he had decided this would be the lodgind for everyone who decided not to sleep in his bed apparently.

Which basically meant anyone but his pokémon. And so for the rest of the day Vince was followed by Shay, Andrea doing some tidying in the kitchen with her chansey, Ron making sure everything in the center wing was in the right spot.

Vince made a couple wardrobes, dressers, two jewelery boxes and made two almost complete vanities, but he needed to find or buy mirrors.

Soon night came, and Vince checked onbthe flowers, Shay watched in awe as the tallest one had begun to spread along the trellis, the blue one in the cold looked bigger than a normal gracidea, and the same with the red in the hot room.

Vince freshened the soil, or ash in the red flower's case. And Shay simply walked out of the greenhouse, sad and dejected.

Vince finished his chore and walked after her. "There is still one flower i have yet to tend Shay." Vince said.

Shay simply laid down, she had judged him as a fool, and instead she had been shown the truth of her own flowers. But what was Vince talking about? What could he possibly mean, he had cared for the flowers he had taken.

Vince gently stroked her bushy fur, and it dawned on her, SHE was a flower. "You... You mean me?" She said timidly.

Vince nodded, "if you think your not that great think again. You knew they wouldn't do well without another, or in this place. But it shows you haven't left this place all that much. So now you need to spread your own roots and learn all you can. Then you can spread this knowledge to the other shaymin."

"Thanks. I... I would be happy to learn from you." Shay said as she nuzzled Vince's pants leg.

Vince took her in his lap and stroked her fur. The moon rose slowly over the dome, everyone went to bed but for Shay and Vince. "In a week i'll cross breed all three of them, we'll get one that grows tall and loves any climate."

Shay nodded as she yawned. And with that, Vince picked her up, and carried her to his room, he laid her as the foot of the bed, got undressed, and climbed into bed, carefully slipping in between his three already sleeping girls.

A new day dawned with a thunderstorm, so naturally Cassy was out with her eighteen mareep, Vince went out and packed the tent up, Maryn refusing to get her fur wet, and Mysty saying she would be teaching Blue with Layla.

As Vince walked with Layla towards the edge of the pore, Maryn was inside the tent, setting up a new room. She had watched a lot of what Vince had done with the stone, and tried to copy him with as big a slab of stone as she could, using shadow claw.

She carved out a large smooth curve from the stone, it was a huge piece of stone. And she had to carve the outside as best she could, she carved images into it, using it as an excuse to lighten the weight.

On the sides of this giant tub, able to seat two people, three if you crowded them in a bit, she had carved a few hearts, and a decorative set of waves, she stayed in the shop for hours, carving an ocean into the side.

By the time she was done, Cassy had returned to the top of the tent with eighteen walking balls of wool, and Vince had come in for a break.

Maryn pulled Vince into the shop, and Vince smiled. "It's lovely Maryn. You havea natural talent." He said, kissing her ash she blushed at his praise.

Vince picked the large tub up and Maryn led the way to the room she wanted it to be in. Vince hooked it up to the water heater, and set the drain to go outside.

Vince wasn't sure where the water came from. But it seemed like it somehow got it from the weather when it was set up.

Vince went back out and packed the tent up. Soon he was walking up the path along the cliff, and was soon back into Vale-ultim that was known by everyone, cold and snowbound, with ice types everywhere. Sneasel bounded from shadow to shadow.

Mamoswine hunkered down by snowdrifts. Froslass drifted about as Glalie found frozen berries.

Vince set the tent up, he was a days walk from the farthest down route 405 they had been, which was the large hot springs, it went so deep into the rock, but felt so good. Vince made a mental note, making sure that they set up camp there again.

Vince walked into the tent and yawned, not too late though, Vince stepped into the dining room, and found Ron had prepared some Tauros ribs and salad for Shay.

'Guess the eighth chair will be used' thought Vince as he took his seat. Maryn skipped up to him and kissed his cheek, happy for his help moving the tub earlier.

Andrea passed around plates, and Ron put a rib or three on each of them.

Shay simply had a salad, forgoing any meat because she wasn't as much of a meat eater as everyone else. She nibbled a rib but mostly stuck to her salad.

After dinner Vince stepped out with Maryn, and they packed the tent up, everyone else was in bed, but Vince couldn't wait. So he set off at a brisk pace, hoping to get to the hot springs sooner than tomorrow.

Maryn was wrapped about his neck, hanging off his back like a knapsack, and rubbing her cheek against his.

Vince smiled and kisses her cheek, walking faster through the snow and eventually getting to a sprint as he went along the trail.

It was a couple hours later when Maryn had Vince stop, instead of going inside she kissed Vince's cheek and jumped into his arms, her eyes fluttered lazily as she drifted to sleep, snow falling lightly around them as the cold let loose, a dusting of snow coating everything in another blanket of frost.

Vince held her tight, but walked fast, somehow she never woke up during the entire time he carried her, and as the moon drifted slowly across the sky, night turned to a pink morning, the snow shining in the early rays of sunlight.

And that was when Vince happened once more upon the Hot spring. Deep warm water surged from the bottom and frothed at the top, and Vince laid Maryn against a snow drift and quickly set up the tent.

He gently picked Maryn back up and brought her inside, taking her coat off he took her to bed, stripped to his boxers, and climbed in with all his girls.


	11. Chapter 11 the rescue of two

**Disclaimer, i do not own pokémon.**

Chapter 11

Vince woke up to hear nothing. The tent was silent. Even his girls were out, all but Shay.

Shay was laying on her back in bed, little legs sticking in the air. As Vince got out of bed she yawned and rolled over.

Vince walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He quickly got a hot shower when he heard Shay, "Vince... Hurry up. I wanna go outside."

Vince turned the water off, and then he put some trunks on. Considering what he was about to do he felt a shower was redundant.

Walking out of the bathroom Vince picked up Shay and walked outside.

Once out of the tent Vince saw everyone playing in the hotsprings, so setting Shay on the warm rock shelf he jumped in.

As he came up he gasped, it felt so great to soak in the deep hotspring.

In fact, every now and then, he hadn't noticed it before the arceus incident, but it felt like there was something moving in the water, or nearby.

What pokémon could only be in a hotspring? Surely no only water types. There was no way to get to a .

Vince dove underwater, going 5, 7, 10 feet. And then going even deeper. 15, 20 feet he went down.

Looking around he saw it, a cavernous hole in the rock, it seemed to go into a large rock. And the sense of movement came from here.

Vince came back up to catch his breath. "Maryn, does that scarf work to allow breathing underwater?"

Maryn looked at Vince and then went under, five minutes past before she surfaced.

"Holy crap Vince, it does! Why? Do you need it?" Maryn said, pulling the scarf off slowly.

Vince nodded amd grabbed the scarf, kissing Maryn's cheek and winding the scarf over his mouth and beard like a mask.

As Vince dove deeper he found the hole again, taking careful breaths and finding it worked like Maryn said, he went into the cavern and swam through, looking around he could easily have done this in one go without any precautions.

Vince surfaced in a cave and looked around, there were loud echoing sounds of fighting. And in a corner with a tiny shaft of sunlight was a sitrus berry bush.

There seemed to be no way out that he could see, aside from the way he had come. Though snow thaw occasionally dripped through the sunlight hole.

As Vince got out he wandered through the cave, following the sounds of fighting.

As Vince rounded a corner he saw a lucario and blaziken battling by a pile of stones. As Vince walked closer the Blaziken jumped and sent out a Blaze kick in his direction.

For some reason something in Vince said don't dodge, block.

And so Vince put a hand up and caught the clawed foot in his hand, it burned and stung, making him cringe, but instead of holding it like an idiot, Vince pushed it to the side, surprising the blaziken as her foot hit the wall and the stone melted a little.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't know who what you were! Oh god are you okay!?" The blaziken said, getting a closer look Vince could see both were distinctly female.

The lucario had a slightly short chest spike, and her c-cup breasts were larger than the spike anyhow.

Vince closed his hand and refused to cringe as he balled his fist behind his back, burnt and sensitive skin rubbing against itself.

The lucario backed against the rock wall behind her. "How did you do that? You've got power i can see... But no training. Who are you?" She said.

Vince smiled and simply said, "i am Vince. You seem trapped. May i help?"

Blaziken smiled and stood in front of Vince, "yes please! We've been stuck in here a week, trainig to break the wall down. Rocks collapsed and we got trapped."

The lucario walked to Vince and without looking him in the eye she held her hand out, Vince could see she was a tad bit embarassed it was all over her face. And Vince took her hand and shook it with his uninjured hand.

"My name is... Well i've just been called lucario by everyone... I want a real name, but thats Bianca. She can be a tad overzealous. As you've already dealt with." The lucario said.

Vince simply nodded. "Both of you can swim right?"

Bianca scratched her arm, "well... We can.. But not the best." The lucario nodded with Bianca, "yeah... Not the best, why?"

"The pool of water leads out of here." Vince said.

Both girls walked with Vince into the chamber with the water and sat. Bianca held her knees to her rather ample chest, the lucario let her feet dangle in the water.

Vince sat beside them. Soon he slipped into the water and cringed visibly. The water soothed and ached his burnt hand.

"Vince are you okay!?" Bianca said worriedly. "I'm so sorry i burned you! Why didn't you get out of the way?"

Lucario simply watched Vince, waiting for an answer.

"Something told me to block rather then dodge." Vince said before pulling the scarf off and holding it out. "Now who is coming with me first?"

Bianca looked at the scarf, "whats that for?"

"Cover your mouth with it and you can breath a little underwater." Vince said, wrapping it around his mouth and going under, bubbles continued to rise as he breathed, the girls were fascinated by this.

Vince popped up and pulled the scarf off, breathing as normal as ever.

Bianca grabbed the scarf and slowly slid into the water, the lucario simply stood there watching before she jumped into the water as well.

"Don't leave me alone! Please!" She said, grabbing Vince's hand tight.

Vince looked at her and sighed, "together then?" He said, grabbing Bianca's hand as well.

Bianca nodded, pulled the scarf off and handed it back to Vince.

"In case we can't make it... You need it to be able to make sure we do make it." Bianca said.

Vince shook his head, "we'll all make it just fine. Even fire types can handle a bath Bianca. It'll be fine." Vince notices her worried expression and sighs, wrapping the scarf around his mouth before she calms down a little.

Vince takes her hand and soon the three of them dive, Vince pulling them along faster then they were kicking through the water until they were in the hot springs proper.

Vince kicked for the surface as Bianca panicked for being underwater so long and let her breath out.

The lucario tugged on Vince's hand as he swam them to the they broke the surface the lucario climbed out and coughed water.

Vince took Bianca and laid her on her back, and started to do pumped water from her and soon she coughed, looking up the first thing she saw was Vince. And she lunged and kissed him.

After a few seconds her eyes snapped open and she realized what she had been doing.

"Vince! Um... I'm so sorry but you saved me and.." Vince put a finger to her lips and laughed. "You wanted to give your hero some gift or something corny huh?" Vince said as Bianca blushed.

"Maybe... But... Can i come with my 'hero', Vince?" Bianca said.

Vince laughed and helped her to her feet, "Sure, you can come along." Vince smiles and walks into the tent, grabs a luxury ball and comes back out.

The girls watch as Vince holds it out. Bianca smiles and pokes the button, going into the ball without a fight.

The ball doesn't shake once as it captures her. Vince lets Bianca out and is floored as she hugs him tight.

Maryn climbs out of the hotspring and pulls Bianca off Vince. Bianca huffs as Maryn jumps on Vince, and kisses him.

The lucario is sitting with her feet in the water. She looks at Vince and looks back down.

Vince climbs out from under Maryn and walks over to the lucario. He pulls his last luxury ball from his pocket when he had grabbed two in the tent.

"I told you already, i won't leave you to be alone. So you can come with us if you want." Vince says.

She looks up, her mouth slightly open as she hears him. "Really?" She says with wonder.

Vince nods and holds the ball out, but before he can even really offer it to her she tackles him to the ground with a grunt and is hugging him as tight as she can.

Vince smiles and pats her head, she blushes and touches the ball in his hand.

It glows red as it captures her easily.

As soon as she comes out she looks at Vince, "i need a name Vince..." She says, drawing her toe through the dirt.

"Lina. How about that?" Vince says after some thought.

Lina smiles and hugs Vince again, her breasts rubbing against him lightly, her spike simply dissapearing in her cleavage

Vince looked to the sky, "i'll have to make another eight chairs at the rate people are coming to join my group." Vince mumbled.

Shay walks over from her spot by the springs, "i bet Mr. Hero here would like a reward from his audience." She said slyly.

Ron simply dozed in the hot spring, uncaring of what was happening.

Andrea walked out of the tent and pulled both girls into the tent to give them a check up before giving them the all clear.

So for the rest of the day everybody relaxed in the hotsprings. Cassy's mareep stayed in the tent grazing on the top floor, and Shay sunbathed on the rocks, the warmth from the hotspring keeping the snow away, and the air warm.

**warning: lemons**

Soon night fell and everyone had gone to bed, Vince had taken his shower and was drying his hair when Maryn unzipped the flap door and walked into the bathroom with Vince naked.

Maryn smiled as Vince covered himself, "Maryn, what are you doing in here?" Vince said, holding the towel about his waist.

Maryn pulled her scarf and jacket off slowly, her arms going behind her back as she thrust her breasts forward, Vince said nothing as she tossed the little clothes she wore to the side and stepped up to Vince.

"I love you Vince. And i want to show it. Every day i spens with you makes me feel wonderful. Now i wanna show you how wonderful." She said, a playful smile on her lips.

Vince nodded slowly, "And what's that supposed to mean Maryn?"

Maryn pushed Vince into the shower stall and kissed him.

Vince's eyebrows raised as he understood what she meant, and slowly as she pressed against him he got hard.

His cock was being rubbed against by Maryn's slit, and she moaned lightly as she felt his rod against her womanhood.

Vince rubbed Maryn's arms and kissed her neck, "you're sure about this Maryn?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Vince." Maryn said, slowly kneeling and stroking Vince's 8 inch shaft, putting a clawef hand between her legs she started to finger herself carefully as she licked Vince's cock slowly, eliciting a moan from him as her tongue traveled across his cock.

Vince put his hands in Maryn's hair as she slowly put her muzzle over Vince's shaft, her clawed fingers sinking into her cunt as she got wetter, moaning as she slowly lowered her mouth down Vince's cock, making it feel so much better.

Maryn tried to wrap her tongue around his cock as she wiggled her finger in her tight twat, eyes rolling back as she sucked Vince's dick as best she could.

Vince could only moan at the treatment he was recieving. His hands running through Maryn's mane of hair.

Maryn slowly pulled her mouth away from Vince's dick and pulled a claw drenched in her fluids to her lips, she licked it off and dragged her tongue slowly across the underside of Vince's cock. His moans loud in the bathroom.

Maryn smiled and leaned back a little, bringing her breasts up and putting them around Vince's shaft she started to give Vince a titfuck, every time his shaft went up through her cleavage she suckled the tip of his cock.

Soon it was too much, and as Maryn wrapped her tongue around his shaft as best she could he came in her mouth.

Her eyes widened as the salty taste of his seed poured down her throat.

Vince moaned as he thrust forward lightly, feeling Maryn's throat convulse as she swallowed his load.

Vince pulled out and Maryn licked her lips slowly. "So good Vince. But i want more, somewhere else." She said with a wink.

Vince nodded and panted, it had felt amazing. Now it was his turn.

Maryn stood up and grabbed Vince's hand, pulling him into his bedroom, Maryn thanked the fact that the girls had agreed to let her have tonight with Vince.

Maryn laid in bed and slowly spread her legs with a blush, but Vince had other ideas.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, as she tried to kiss bacl Vinceoved to her neck, hitting the right spot to make her arch her back.

Vince traveled slowly down her body, kissing her nipples and making Maryn moan in ecstasy.

His lips latched onto her nipple for a short minute, his tongue flicking against her nipple in his mouth as she pressed her body to Vince's and whimpered in pleasure, her pussy dripping fluids steadily with how aroused she was.

Vince let his lips travel lower, kissing a line down her belly as she whined for him to get on with it and fuck her.

Vince kept going until his lips touched her thighs and she froze, Vince kissed her clit and she moaned, her body loosening up as Vince started to lick her pussy slowly, driving her mad and making her moan in pleasure.

Slowly his tongue went into her tight slick passage, and she lunged her hips forward as she moaned even louder, her thrust shoving Vince's tongue deep.

Vince grabbed her hips and let his tongue work, thrashing it around in her pussy, making her quiver as her pussy steadily leaked, Vince's tongue lapping it up like honey.

She screamed, "VINCE YES!" As she came, shooting her femcum into his mouth.

As she collapsed back onto the bed ahe panted, Vince came up and kissed her, her cum in his mouth sweet and delicious.

She could stand it no longer, "Vince please! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me silly!"

Vince kissed her and rubbed his cock against her open and waiting slit.

She groaned into his kiss as he slid inaide her slowly, his eyes opened as he met resistance. "Take me Vince. I want you to take me."

Vince kissed her neck and pushed slowly, breaking her seal and making her gasp in pain.

Vince kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts until she whispered in his ear, "take me now Vince. I want all of you."

Vince complied and started to thrust, slowly pushing his cock into her tight wet tunnel and making her gasp he kept his lips on her neck as he moaned lightly.

It wasn't enough for Maryn, she thrust up, spearing herself on Vince's cock and letting a loud lewd moan escape her throat.

Vince gasped and thrust back, he couldn't take it. He had to go faster.

Vince kissed Maryn and started to let loose, fucking her roughly, his shaft coming out to barely escape before it plunged back into her waiting love hole.

Maryn gasped as each thrust slammed his cock home in her, it felt so wonderful, she couldn't help it as she screamed and grabbed the bed.

As Vince fucked her hard her breasts bounced, rubbing against Vince's chest, Vince kissed Maryn as she tried to moan his name, her lips locked to Vince's she started to breathe raggedly.

Vince grunted as he felt it well up. He grabbed Maryn's hips and shoved his cock as far into her with each thrust as he could, her voice ringing as she shouted in pure bliss, "Yes Vince! Oh fuck! I love it! Fuck me yes! Aahhhhh!" She moaned as she came all over Vince shaft.

Vince pushed his cock as deep into her tight twat as he could and came, flooding her pussy with his hot seed, she groaned as she felt it inside, so warm and it came from Vince, she grinded against his cock as she came again from the feeling.

Vince moaned and lay on Maryn, both of them echausted they lay there, not even enough energy to pull out.

"That was the best Vince..." Marym said quietly.

Vince kissed her, "you are so amazing Maryn. Vince said.

They lay together, Vince's cock sunk into Maryn's pussy, they fit together like a lock and key, and that was how they fell asleep.

The next day they woke, and Vince kissed Maryn with a smile as they disentangled from each other.

The day was nice and the sun shone. Maryn and Vince showered together, cleaning each other and kissing in the shower.

At the breakfast table the girls looked at Maryn and she blushed and smiled.

Each of the girls smiled and simply leaned back in their chair, those that could.

After breakfast they spent another day relaxing in the hotsprings, talking of where to head next.

**"mmmmmm lemony." Have a merry christmas folks. And a happy new year if i'm too lazy to write the next chapter before then.**


End file.
